Druid of Zero
by Arkisar
Summary: What happens when instead of saito Louise gets a being with bizarre powers over nature? And what of his "free" nature? Rated M for lemons later on!
1. Chapter 1

AN:Wow this ended up being way longer than I first thought it would be! Well this idea struck me when I saw a story with Malfurion in it.I read it and thought how funny it would be to have a druid in the story so here it is!

Has English is **NOT** my first language I ask you to show a bit of lenience towards my writing for grammatical errors and other such thing. Also this is my first fic **EVER** Please review and comment! And when I say comment I mean things that make sense not flaming like "this sucks!" If you think its bad you can tell me but tell me **WHY **I beg you! Is it bad because of the way Louise reacts or the way I write? I am eager for advice and reviews!

Thank you for taking for taking the time to read my rant and if you didn't then that doesn't matter just enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Aelfgar, also known as the 'Madbear' was lying in the middle of a sunny clearing in his Grove. Serving has his pillow was a five ton dire black bear. It had been his partner and animal companion for the last 10 years. He was absentmindedly scratching him behind the ears while thinking about his latest predicament.<p>

"They are old enough now." He thought." I have nothing left to teach them. Even a mother bird known when it's time to let her young go."

He sighed. It still broke his hearth to let his student go out into the wild like that but he had little choice. They were ready and they could not develop into their full potential by staying in this Grove all of their lives. Determined he rose up to find his apprentices when all of a sudden he heard a voice.

_"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!"_

It was a girl's voice! More importantly, how had she made it past the magical wards and animals surrounding the Grove without his knowledge or consent?

_"My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful familiar heed my call!"_

Divine? Well he did dabble in divine magic. Beautiful? His friends and mates had called him handsome, does that count? Wise? He chuckled at that. He certainly was wise for one of his race. Powerful? Only has much has nature willed it. A familiar? Weren't those the little critters that the mages always carry around with them?

"_I wish and add from the very bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!" _

He could hear the hope and desperation ringing through that call and then he saw it. It was a portal much like the wizards and sorcerer used but instead of the characteristic blue tinge it had a distinct emerald green color. The portal was oval shaped a bit taller and wider than he. At first he thought about going through the portal but years of battling monsters and evil mage made him think otherwise. Wiping out his scimitar and his shield he stood in front of the portal, poised to attack.

"Come on! I'm ready for ya!" He said defiantly at the portal.

* * *

><p>Colbert,a tall balding, was looking around to see if everyone had correctly summoned a familiar. Some of the students had extraordinary familiars like Kirche,a busy tanned germanian woman with her hair a crimson red, who had summoned a salamander and Tabitha, a short blue haired girl, had summoned a wind dragon.<p>

Pleased Colbert asked "His anyone left for the ritual?"

Kirche turned her head towards Colbert and said "I believe that miss Valiere is left."

Upon hearing this Louise, who had been hiding behind her classmates this entire time, looked rather displeased, but quickly dismissed her displeasure before standing proudly in front of her classmates.

Some of the students started whispering "hey what do you think the Zero will summon?"

"Summon?She won't summon anything and we will get an explosion just like always!"

Ignoring her tormentors she lifted her wand high up above her head and started chanting.

"_My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful familiar heed my call!I wish and add from the very bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!"_

A huge green magical circle appeared on the ground and then...nothing. They all stared dumfounded at the fact that it didn't explode but also the fact that nothing had been summoned yet the circle was there.

"Interesting,"said Colbert"In all my years I have never seen this happen before."

"That's our Louise! Only her familiar would resist the summon!."At this the class started laughing.

"I-it's just a little mistake that's all."Said Louise in an offended voice.

"Yeah right your success rate is still zero!"At this the student laughing even harder.

"**SILENCE!"**Yelled Colbert before calming down"you are nobles, you do not laugh out loud at your comrades. Miss Valeriere please come out so we may try again."

Nodding Louise tried to go out of the circle but it began glowing brightly before launching her back in the middle of the circle and returning to it's normal green hue. Startled, she landed hard on her but. All the students stared wide eyed at the circle that had trapped their fellow student.

Colber frowned before smiling a reassuring grin at the mage-in-training"Do not worry miss Valeriere I will get you out of there"

Colbert proceeded to summon a huge fireball before aiming over the young Valliere to make sure she wouldn't get it by it. He hurled it at the barrier but instead of exploding like he expected it to the barrier's glowed brighter and then the fire simply disappeared. Colbert stared wide eyed at the intact barrier. Frowning he repeated his exploit only this time he poured every last drop of willpower he could muster into the fireball before trowing it again at the circle. Once again the fireball collided with the barrier before it simply vanished. The only difference was that the circle's glow was a little stronger.

"How is this possible?" he thought before slumping to his knees. He turned his head to his student before saying

"Well,what are you waiting for to help me?"

The students who ,up until know, had only stared at Colbert's effort then began to raise their wand. Of course Colbert was intrigued by this strange phenomenon but now was not the time to study it has one of his student was trapped inside.

* * *

><p>It had been ten minutes since the strange portal had appeared in front of Aelfgar. He was still ready to strike but is posture no longer had the same determination it had in the beginning. Bored, he decided to sit down.<p>

"For now ill study it, there's no harm in that right?"he mused to himself.

Years of experience in dungeon crawls and of going "Ooooooooo what does this do?" and his friends going "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" followed by either explosions, deadly traps or huge monster appearing before them had taught him this:touching unknown stuff equals bad!

Fifty minutes later, nothing had happened and to make it worse is patience had finally been outmatched by his enormous curiosity that was nagging him by saying "?"like an annoying little brat.

Finally caving in, he raised is scimitar and reasoned "ill stab the portal, if nothing explodes ill slash it and if still nothing happens ill peek to see whats on the other side." Satisfied by his reasoning he picked up his sword before ferociously stabbing at the portal. But when he tried to take his sword out, the portal suddenly came to life and started sucking him in.

"Shit, not again!"Before being completely sucked up he thought "what have we learned today curiosity? Hummm, touching unknown stuff still equals bad?" He nodded before surrendering himself to his fate.

* * *

><p>Back at the school, all the students were sprawled everywhere some where even leaning on the strange barrier that was trapping Louise because they all had exhausted their willpower . The only one who was still up was Louise who had managed to crack the barrier. The seal had promptly reacted by taking away her wand which was now lying a bit further from it. The spell had then sealed the cracks and every spell the students had casted on it only seemed to strengthen it. Louise was starting to panic. It had been en hour since she had been trapped in this barrier. Was she doomed to spend the rest of her life in here?Just then the seal began to glow more and more until it was a blinding column of light and then …...it exploded. The students that were too close were sent flying a few feet away.<p>

Guiche , a flamboyant blond haired boy, went to help his love Montmorency ,a blond curly haired girl.

"Are you alright Momtmorency?"Asked the boy.

"El-ell-elll..."She said pointing something behind Guiche.

"El?"

"ELF!"She screamed, fainting on the spot.

Guiche turned around to see standing there a pointy eared person.

"ELF!"

The call was taken over by several students who ,due to the lack of energy from trying to free Louise from the seal, could only try to crawl away. The 'elf' cringed at the screams dropped his weapons and covered is sensitive hears.

"SHUT UP!"he cried out"my poor ears, this is why I hate the city. Gust!"

A sudden sharp wind took away the smoke that was covering the area and now they all could see the strange familiar the Zero had summoned. Indeed he did have the pointed long ears of an elf but that's were any similarities stopped. He stood about 6 feet and a half tall and was fairly muscular without being bulky. He had short jet black hair and big emerald green eyes. His face was handsome. But the strangest thing was the fur. Yes, fur. He had short fur growing on top of his ear, two strips of it went along the top of the arms and ran from the knuckles all the way to his neck. Two other strips of fur went all the way down to his feet and fused on top of his feet only to stop at his toes. Or so they assumed since they could see his feet because he was barefooted. He also had a long black wolf tail. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt made out of white fur with the head of a wolf in the middle of his chest and his pants were plain dark brown leather pants that were full of pockets tied with a belt supporting an assortment of pouches of different shape and size and a necklace made out of teeth with the middle one being the size of a dagger. Everything about him screamed 'savage'.

Aelfgar slowly looked at his new surrounding. First off he wasn't in a city like he had feared but rather a large castle. They were standing in the middle of a big green field with dozens of children all lying down on the grass and with frightened expression on their faces.

"Ok, not the best first impression."he muttered, then louder"I don't know why you're afraid of the elves but I am not an elf, I am an haumain"

He then smiled, which had the opposite effect of what he was hoping for when it revealed his row of pretty sharp teeth. The students shivered at the sight, but a lot of the girls had hearts in theirs eyes from seeing this handsome and wild man smile at them.

Gulping down, Louise asked "you-you-youre really not an elf?"

He turned around to face the young pink haired girl standing besides him. He blinked twice when he saw that she had pink colored hair."Is that normal"he muttered to himself before coughing and then he laughed a little before saying.

"Yeah I'm not an elf anymore then you are or an orc is or an ogre. The only thing I have in common with the elf are my ears. We haumain are a distinctive race."

"Omins?"

"Yep! Anyways are you the one who called me here?"

Colbert finally got enough strength back up and told Louise.

"Miss Valeriere please finish the ritual." He panted.

"WHAT! With HIM!"

"Yes and please hurry it up we have already lost enough time with the stunt you pulled be forehands."

Deciding it was not the time to argue with the professor she called out to Aelfgar.

"Hey familiar!"

"Me?"He said puzzled.

"Yes you! Lean over here."

Curious the haumain stepped closer to the small mage. He had taken the time to strap his weapons back into place while they were talking.

Wasting no time in the explaining to her familiar she simply stated.

"You're lucky! Normally someone like you would never receive this from a noble!"

He cocked his head sideways, wondering what the girl could be talking about. She raised her wand and started her chant.

"Ho founder Brimir, bless this humble beast that his to become my familiar!"

She tapped his forehead with her wand and then kissed him. She backed away and licked her lips "berries?" she thought. She was angry at seeing the lack of reaction from her familiar. He just stood up and said.

"Not bad" with a coil smile on his face.

Suddenly, the smile disappeared has smoke started to rise from his body and searing pain raged throughout his body. Madbear's eye narrowed to two slit of hate while he gripped the small girl by her collar and easily lifted her above his before he growled more than he said

"**What have you done to me?"**

Struggling against his iron grip she managed to say "its just the familiar rune being inscribed!"

Sure enough, the pain went away soon. He slowly put the pink haired girl on the ground.

"A little warning would be nice next time."He half growled

She simply nodded.

He took a deep breath to steady himself before turning towards Colbert.

"You can put that staff down. Its not like I had any intention of killing her. You too little girl" He called out to a blue haired girl.

Tabitha was surprised that he knew she was aiming at him but she simply nodded before dispelling her spell. Colbert lowered his staff but kept his guard up around this dangerous man.

"Could I please take a look at your runes?" He politely asked.

"Sure"he said extending his left arm" but what do they do anyways?"

"Its the sign of the contract between familiar and master." He absentmindedly answered the man."It can also help me determine a familiars power."

"Ho cool so what power do I get?"

There was an awkward silence before he finally got up and said "I do not know but I intent to find out"

"Bummer, well that's ok take your time and just tell me when you know!"The savage said with a grin.

Nodding Colbert turned around to look at his student "Alright students that is all. You may take the rest of the day to talk with your familiar."

Nodding they all struggled to get back up before leaving the prairie. Aelfgar watched them go with a bemused smile on his face. The pink haired girl then stepped up to him. She was mad to say the least, not only had her familiar made her wait for an hour after him he had also threatened her. Her freaking own familiar! Oh he was gonna get it! But not now, there were far too many witnesses for her taste.

"Come ,familiar, it his time I showed you to your new home".

Intrigued Aelfgar started following the small girl. How harmful could she be?

* * *

><p>They walked in silence towards the gate of the school. Just has they were about to enter the haumain simply stopped.<p>

Whipping her around Louise snarled "What are you doing?"

"Do we have to go in?"

"Yes! Now move along, we already lost a lot of time because of you!"She snapped at him.

Sighting he begrudgingly followed her. He never really felt comfortable in any man-made home. They slowly made their way towards Louise's room before going in. Has soon as they were inside the girl spun around to face her familiar.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" She yelled angrily at him.

Puzzled he looked at her "do what?"

She snarled not believing that the familiar could so forgetful as to forget that he had threatened his master a scant fifteen minutes ago."Why did you grab me by my neck like that! You humiliated me in front of all my friends!"

"O that"he said with a shrug "well how would you have reacted if you were suddenly transported to a place you don't know only to be kissed by a young girl and have your body racked by pain because of it?" He was looking strait at Louise his eye boring hole through her.

"Bu-but that was only the runes being engraved!"

"And how was I supposed to know that hum?"

Deciding it was better to let the matter drop she asked "Well anyways what are you supposed to be?"

"Me? I'm an haumain!" Puffing up in pride.

"Omen? What is that? I have never heard of such a thing."

He seemed to deflate at her question"It's Haumain and its what I am. But tell me young one what is your name?"

"I am Louise, Louise Francoise de la Valleriere!" Pride clear in her voice has she proclaimed her name.

"Cool, I'm Aelfgar the Madbear" He said with a small bow before taking her hand and shaking it"its a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

She yanked her hand free before rubbing it on her skirt. "A commoner shouldn't touch a noble so casually even thought your my familiar I won't allow it!"

Ignoring her arrogant noble stance he asked "Actually what does a familiar do exactly? Where I come from they only serve as spy and confident."

"You really don't know?" He simply shook his head.

Huffing in annoyance she cried out "Mau! Why did I have to get stuck with a dumb familiar like him why not something cool like a manticore or a dragon!"

"A dragon? Why would you want a dragon? Don't they eat people and besides even if you do befriend one of them it just takes so long for them to grow up. But you still haven't told me what a familiar does. "

***sight***She started talking in a lecturing tone like someone who was just repeating what she had heard "A familiar's duty is gather ingredients and information and most importantly to protect their master while they cast their spells."

"So basically meat shields right?"

"Yes that's...NO! THATS WRONG!"She took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing "A familiar is a mage's companion that last trough his life NOT something to kill off on a whim! Being incompetent enough to lose your familiar would be a disgrace to a mage! One has to take care of his familiar!"

"Well that's a relief I thought I would have to sacrifice myself the moment you started casting a spell!" He huffed with relief.

"Enough! This conversation his meaning less and I am tired. I am going to bed." Said Louise.

"Hum actually where do I sleep?" Asked the haumain confused.

"Isn't that obvious?" Responded her master pointing at a small pile of hay in the corner of her room.

A smile spread on his face while he went to his 'bed' "Perfect!"

She raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Your happy to sleep on a pile of hay instead of a bed?"

"Ho yeah I simply hate beds!"

"How could you hate a bed?"She said confused by her familiar's weird habit.

"Well you see when I was adventuring with my group we stopped at an inn. The room I shared with Reik had a bunk bed and since Reik was scared of heights I was stuck on the top one. I tend to move a lot during the night so I fell out of the bed and broke two ribs." He explained to the small girl "Those evil things" Aelfgar mumbled under his breath.

She sighed "It's getting too late for this nonsense I am of to bed" And without further ado she proceeded to get changed.

After she finished removing her cape and shirt she turned around to toss it at her familiar but when she did turn the clothes simply slipped her grip at the sight that greeted her. There stood her familiar half naked and getting ready to remove his pants. His chest was muscular and covered in scars a particularly nasty one seem to slit his entire stomach.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Getting ready for bed?"He answered unsure if that was the right thing to do now.

"Then why are you getting undressed!"

"Because I always sleep naked."

She blinked in shock a few time before yelling "WHY WOULD YOU SLEEP NAKED!"

"Why not? It's more comfortable."

"Well to preserve your modesty." She answered flustered.

"Why? Aren't you proud of the body that nature gave you?" He asked confused that the girl who was undressing moments ago was now yelling at him for doing the same thing.

She simply glimpsed at her flat chest before her anger flared up. Picking up her clothes she threw them at him before saying "Just get dressed and go wash these. Make sure to wake me up tomorrow morning and have a fresh set of clothes ready for me tomorrow." She commanded him.

"Sure sure" He answered with obvious disinterest before putting his clothes back on. He picked up Louise's clothes before leaving the room. He didn't mind washing the clothes has he was thirsty and would take the time to drink a little and wash his own clothes nor did he mind the fact of having to wake her up with clothes has he had done this for years for his own student. What confused him was "Why was Louise so upset when I started undressing?". He could simply not understand why she was upset. Sure most humans get upset when you get naked with them but since she had started undressing he thought it was okay to be naked with her.

"Humans, why do they have to be so complicated?" He asked to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:MERRY CHRISMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! This year its supposed to be the end of the world! (Mayan calender ended or something like that.) Who here actually believes in that? Anyway enjoy this new chapter of The Druid of Zero! I would also like to thank Bakapervert, Mzr90, Jiopaba and R'N'Rer for taking the time to review my last chapter.

Remember read and review please!

* * *

><p>Aelfgar walked down the stairs and almost immediately got lost. "why do all the stone corridors resemble one another? Couldn't they have, I don't know, painted them different color so one could find his way in this stupid castle maze they call a school!" He thought.<p>

He rounded a corner only to bump into someone. "KYHAAAA!" Cried a feminine voice before it stopped with a loud thud. Aelfgar looked down to see a woman with black hair that was shoulder length she was rather busty and had a cute heart shaped face with big blue eyes which stared up at him.

"O! My apologies!" He picked her up off the ground before brushing off some of the dust that had settled on her.

"It's quite alright" She answered with a sweet voice "accidents happen" she said. From his clothing she had guessed him to be a commoner but when she looked up her smile froze into one of shear terror.

"Whats wrong?" He had seen her change in expression.

"Please don't kill me!" She blurted out.

Confused he looked at her "Kill you? Why would I kill you?"

"We-well you're an elf and El-elf don't really like humans. A single elf is reputed to be able to take out entire armies by themselves!" She said trembling.

"Well I guess I know why humans are so afraid of elf here." He thought "Well in that case you don't have to worry cause I'm not an elf so there no worries!" He said a huge smile spreading across his face.

"You're really not an elf?"

"Nope! If I were one what would I still be doing here?"

She looked carefully at him before saying "Now that I look at you, you don't really look like an elf from legend. I mean I am pretty sure the elves didn't have fur on their ears and that they were rather slim."

Smile still in place he asked the maid "Good now that its settled why don't you tell me what you were doing with all these clothes?" having noticed the pile of clothing that now laid on the ground.

"Actually" She answered "I was going to wash them." Her kind smile naturally coming back on her face.

"PERFECT!" He exclaimed "Then could you lead me to where we can wash these clothes? Louise asked me to wash her clothes but I got lost and I simply couldn't find the way out! By the way I never got your name? Mine is Aelfgar also known has the Madbear." He did a short bow before her.

Her smile wavered a bit before she simply "Hum if you want to go to the courtyard you're in the completely opposite direction of which you should go. And my name is Siesta."She told him.

His cheek became slightly red before he turned to the maid and said "Lets keep the fact that I got lost our little secret ok, Siesta?"

She simply nodded before leading him down the hall towards the courtyard. Has soon has they could see outside Aelfgar ran to the middle of the court. "FRESH AIR, CRISP, BEAUTIFUL, SWEET, FESH AIR!" He then dropped down on the ground to feel the grass and the earth on his arms.

Giggling Siesta came up to him "Mister Madbear weren't we going to wash these clothes?"

In one swift movement he got up before saying "You're right! Lets go!"

They went to the fountain and the maid told him "You know you could leave these clothes for me to wash since I'm doing these anyways."

"Nonsense!"He told her "I came all the way here might as well do it!" He took Louise before starting to wash it with precise stroke.

"Wow!" Siesta exclaimed "You look like you did this all your life!"

"Well I often worked has a healer and when magic isn't enough there's nothing better than a simple clean cloth to stop the bleeding!" He told her with a smile on his face. "I also had lots of students and when they where training I would often do their laundry so they would have nothing else to worry about."

Curious Siesta stared at the Haumain "What did you teach?"

He kept his eye on his work but a fond look appeared on his face "Well I mostly taught them how to commune with nature and to get along with it. I also showed them various healing techniques and medicinal plants and other such thing."

"Interesting." They both went back to their work. They worked in silence.

"Well I'm done with these clothes. Ill start on my own then!"

After a while Siesta turned to Aelfgar to ask him if he was done only to be shocked to silence by the sight that greeted her. His shirt and Louise's clothes were already hung up to dry while he was working on his pants only wearing his underwear!

"KYAAAA!" She screamed.

In an instant Aelfgar was up on his feet and ready to fight. He looked around for something but he couldn't find anything. He finally looked at Siesta and asked "Whats wrong?"

"You-your clothes!" She stammered

"My clothes? What about my clothes?"

"PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She burst out. She covered her red face with her hands.

"Ho right! Modesty." He sighed before heading towards his belt and pulling out a long brown cloak that was made for physical labor more than anything else. The maid couldn't help but sneak a few peaks from between her fingers.

"There" He said "better now?"

"Yes, thank you." She said with a deep blush "I hope he didn't see me peak at him!" She thought.

"Hey Siesta?"

"YES!" She squeaked

He looked a bit surprise before shaking his head and telling her "Since were done want to go grab a cup tea?"

"I would love to." She said with a smile.

"Good then lets go!" He helped her up before they both went to the kitchen. Aelfgar pulled the hood of his robe up to hide his ears. People kept shouting whenever they saw them and honestly he was quite tired of it. Siesta went to fetch some hot water to make some tea but before she could begin brewing it the Haumain grabbed her arm.

"Allow me."He said with a grin. He reached to a pouch on his belt and mixed some of the content of the pouch with the water. A sweet fragrance came out from the mixture before he poured a cup for Siesta and himself. She tried a sip and it was quite sweet. It tasted like a mix of apple, cinnamon, blueberry and something else she couldn't identifies.

"This is very good!"

"You like it? I'm quite proud of this, its my own original brew." He said with a smile clear on his face.

"Really? Wow, you're good."

"Thank you."

They enjoyed their cup of tea and talked about various things before soon they had finished both of their cups and Aelfgar left to join with is master. Siesta told him a simple routes so that he wouldn't get lost this time. He thanked her before going to retrieve his clothes an put them back on and his cloak back in his pouch. In the room Louise was already fast asleep. He made sure she was okay before going to the window. He jumped out before turning into a bird. Making sure to close the windows behind him so Louise wouldn't get cold he looked around for a garden.

"No way am I going to sleep in a building if I can avoid it!" He told himself.

Before long he found what he was looking for. Turning back to his natural form he found a bush big enough to accommodate him and made it his nest for the night. In a short time he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING MASTER!" Aelfgar yelled for the eighth time. With his master stubbornly sleeping he felt his patience growing thin.<p>

He took a deep breath before shouting even louder then all of his previous attempt "**GOOD MORNING MASTER!"**

When her only reaction was to take the pillow besides her and put it on her head Aelfgar decided he had enough. Drastic time call for drastic measures. With a huff he put his hands on the bottom of the bed before flipping the entire thing sideways.

Louise woke up with a start. "KYAAAH!" She yelled before being buried underneath the mattress, sheets and pillows. She fought with her bed before finally emerging from the remains of the bed. Has soon has she could see her familiar she glared at his smiling face.

"HOW-HOW DARE YOU!" She exclaimed before going to her dresser. She pulled out what looked like a horse whip. "I was wro-wrong! Up until now I have treated you like a human when I should have treated you like a DOG!"

She charged at her familiar that, even thought he was being attacked by a girl wielding a whip, never lost his smile. She swiped furiously at him only to miss almost every time. Aelfgar was simply too fast for her and he had years of experience. He could easily avoid the swipe of a furious 17 year old girl! It didn't take long for her to figure it out. Panting she glared at her familiar who was still grinning. Furious she stomped over to her dresser once more but this time she took out her wand.

"A bad familiar needs to be punished." She said in a eerily calm voice before pointing her wand at her familiar's chest

The smile vanished off his face and he stared wide eyed at his master. She simply stared back before chanting "FIREBALL!" Before Aelfgar had even time to react he was blown out the window by a huge explosion. She went to the window before shouting "AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT EATING TODAY!"

She slammed her window shut before she noticed how dark her room seemed. Turning around, she noticed that it wasn't dawn but the CRACK of dawn! You could barely see the sun peaking over the horizon. She stood there dumbfounded. Not only had her familiar woken up her in the rudest way possible, but he had also woken her up at least an hour early! She was furious! He would pay for this o yes he would! She sighed. No point in going back to bed at this point since she would probably and up being late for her class if she did. She proceeded to lazily accomplish her morning ritual of brushing her hair and such. At least her familiar had done his job right and her clothes were clean and ready for her.

* * *

><p>"OK, note to self: NEVER WAKE UP LOUISE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Groaning Aelfgar piked himself off the ground. He had a number of nasty bruise as well has a fractured rib and two broken one. "Could have been worse" He thought. He put his hand on his chest before muttering a quick chant. Healing energies flowed from his hands to him healing the bruises and knitting the bones together. "Good as new" He smiled. "Well it looks like my 'Master' won't be feeding me today. Might as well go to that lovely garden I sleep in."<p>

Whistling he set out to the garden to get his breakfast. Looking carefully at the plants he took a few of them whose fruits, roots or anything else were edible. Taking out a portable stove from his belt he started a small fire to make himself breakfast. That's where Siesta found him, happily sitting in front of a stove with a warm boll of stew in his hands and humming to himself.

"Mr. Aelfgar?" She said surprised to see him.

He turned around and smiled "Siesta how are you? Would you like to sit with me and have a boll of stew? Its delicious!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with miss Valiere?" She asked puzzled but taking a seat next to him anyways.

He offered her a boll of the strange brown mixture but she declined. He sighed before speaking up. "Well apparently my master did not like the way I woke her up this morning so right now I'm in the mist of avoiding her and extra broken ribs."

She gasped "she broke your ribs!"

"Yep send me flying from her window!"

"But she lives on the fifth floor! How did you survive!"

"Well I had worse. Besides it wasn't a big injury so I healed it instantly!"

She looked like her eyes would jump out of their sockets. "you call having broken ribs and falling off the fifth floor not a big injury!"

He laughed "Well when you had... hum I'm sorry Siesta but we will have to talk later."

Swiftly he pocketed the stove and stew. She stared wide eyed has he stashed a stove that was half his size in a small pouch the size of fist with ease. He winked at her before staring in front of him. Curious she looked at what he was looking. She noticed a mop of pink hair. Louise was looking around probably in search of her familiar to exact 'proper' punishment on him. Luckily she hadn't noticed them yet. Panic clear in her eyes she turned to look at Aelfgar only to notice that he was already long gone. She blinked a few times and looked around her. She was so busy looking for the haumain that she didn't notice when Louise had gotten so close to her.

"Maid" She said.

Siesta almost jumped out of her shoes but nonetheless she turned around to face the short pink haired noble "Yes, miss Valiere?" She put on a practiced smile.

"Have you seen my familiar?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid you just missed him miss Valiere"

She looked annoyed but told the maid "Well if you see him tell him I want to see him immediately! We have much to discuss including how to treat his master."

Siesta shivered slightly but managed to keep her smile. With a polite bow she told her "Of course miss Valiere if I see him again I will try to get him to see you."

"Thank you" She said before walking away.

Has she watched Louise's retreating back she thought that Aelfagr was right in hiding from her. You could see the aura of anger surrounding the pink haired noble.

Meanwhile Aelfagr was watching from the sky has a hawk. When Siesta had looked away he had immediately turned into a bird to avoid Louise. Now she was heading inside and probably to class. He chuckled. He was safe, for now. He was lazily flying through the sky when he saw a strange menagerie of animals. There where cats, snake, howls and other animals. There were even more exotic animals like a flying eyeball, a fire lizard and even a dragon! Curious he went down to see the animals.

* * *

><p>Louise was furious. Not only had her familiar woken her up so badly but now he had simply up and vanished! She had not seen hide nor hair of him since this morning. She rounded a corner to simply stop and stare. She was speechless at the scene at the scene that greeted her. There was her familiar, along with every other familiar. He was comfortably resting on Tabitha's dragon, Kirche's salamander was at his feet were his tail laid near Aelfgar's Feet warming them against the chilly wind, two cats were resting comfortably on top of his laps, some birds were on his broad shoulders while a dog was playing with his tail and he was petting what looked like a very large mole with left hand. The bugbear was floating calmly over the scene all in all it looked like a moment of peace.<p>

But the snake was hungry and went to try to eat one of the birds. The haumain hit it on the nose before he hissed at the snake. Either Louise was going insane or it looked like her familiar was chiding the snake. The snake even looked sheepish! Smiling he reached for his belt before giving the snake a few dead rats, it happily gobbled the snack before curling up and sleeping. Smiling down at it he looked up to see a mop of familiar strawberry pink hair.

"Louise! What are you doing here? Wanna sit with us? Its really comfortable!" He said still smiling.

"...What are you doing?" She said in a monotone voice.

"Taking a sun bath?" He said unsure if that was the right answer.

"O so after waking your master up in such a crude manner so early in the morning and have her looking everywhere for you, you stay here and enjoy the sun!" She said in barely contained anger.

At this point all the animals had their instinct yell at them "GET THE HELL OUTA THERE!" and so they did leaving Aelfgar to deal with his master's anger.

"O shit, she has not calmed down. Lets try good old fashion logic!"He thought. "Well it wasn't that early, I usually wake up much earlier! I can't believe I overslept so much! I'm usually up a bit before the sun comes up. As for the way I woke you up that's how I wake up all of my lazy students who won't get up int the morning and to be frank I was avoiding you cause you looked rather peeved at the way I woke you up this morning so I thought I would leave you to calm down a bit before I went to see you." He said in a quick breath. Smiling he looked up at Louise's face to see two dots of anger where her eyes should have been.

"So not only has my familiar been avoiding me, he planned on waking me up much earlier and instead of trying to be nice he throws me off the bed and now you are telling me that not only were you gone but you were HIDING!" She was breathing hard murder clear in her eyes.

"Hum...Yeah?" He said, hesitant.

She had enough. She whipped out her wand in front of her familiar "AND I AM NOT LAZY!" She cried before a huge blast exploded directly in front of her familiar.

"Oh shit! Logic has failed me once again!"He thought before it hit him.

The explosion launched Aelfgar through the wall behind him. Most of the debris fell on top of him half burying him.

"From now on you are to wake me at eight in the morning and in a calm comfortable way. When you are ready you will join me in the garden for tea." She said in a hash tone before briskly turning around and leaving.

"Oww. Ok that hurt." He pushed the boulders off of him with ease before assessing the damage his little master had done. He nodded, nothing he couldn't handle himself. He pulled out a piece of clay from his belt and with a quick chant he fashioned the clay into a wall. The stone came alive and gently floated in the shape he had molded. Slight modification and there, done! Good as new. Satisfied with his work he went to meet with a certain pink haired girl. Along the way he put on a strange ring made out of pure white gold.

"You're never leaving my finger again! Especially with that girl running around." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>A few moments later he joined Louise at her table.<p>

"Well then, Louise, what did you want to see me for?"

"Nothing special ,familiar, its just that today is a day to learn and bond with our familiar."

"O ok." He turned the seat around before sitting in it. Staring at Louise he said "Who are you?"

"Wh-WHAT! I am Louise Francoise de la Valiere, your master and-"

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Thats not what I meant, I know your name and what you are but what I want to know is 'who' you are"He said emphasizing the who. "I mean what do you like, what do you hate, do you have siblings, are both your parents alive, what are your dreams and aspiration and other such things."

She simply stared at him. She would never admit it but she was touched that somebody cared enough about her to try and understand her. Unfortunately just has she was about to speak up a certain busty red hair came up to them.

"Yeah Louise tell us about yourself."

"Kirche! What are you doing here?"

"Well its just that my flame here will be lonely when I am in class so I thought him and your familiar could become friends so he wouldn't be so lonely!" She said "That and I couldn't pass up on a perfect opportunity to tease you a bit." She thought.

"Wait you named your fire lizard Flame?" Aelfgar asked "Isn't that like naming a salamander Lizard?"

"Its my familiar so I don't need a complicated name. I want to be able to call on him fast."She answered she turned to Louise "Isn't your familiar a bit rude? Well I guess it can't be helped, after all the women from the Valiere family have always had difficulties controlling their men after all."

"What was that you big breasted monster!" Louise said furiously at Kirche.

Thus started another verbal sparing round between Kirche and Louise. At this point Aelfgar realized that is only chance at a civil conversation between him and Louise had been taken away. He asked the fire lizard if he wanted to go for a walk, it agreed and they left the two arguing mage together. They walked around the tables a bit before Aelfgar saw a flamboyant blond boy with a rose sticking out of his frilly v-neck shirt. He was walking quickly to a table surrounded by boys. But he was walking too fat and a small purple bottle fell from his pockets. Picking it up the haumain walked faster to catch up with the young man.

"So Guiche who is the girl you are going out with?" Asked a plumb boy.

"Ah! You know that a rose is made to be admired by all and not to be taken by only one! I couldn't possibility go out with one girl and deny the others their chances with me now could I?" He answered in false modesty. The boys laughed at that.

"Excuse me." Aelfgar said to the blond boy "But I believe this is yours." He said putting the purple down in front of Guiche.

The young boy ignored him.

Thinking that maybe he had a problem with his hearing the haumain spoke louder "Excuse me but I think this I yours!"

Guiche turned around and said "This isn't mine, commoner!" Before he turned back to the crowd of boys.

"Hey isn't that Momontrency's perfume? You know the one she mixes for herself?"

"Yeah your right! So that's who your seeing!" Another one exclaimed.

"Has expected of Guiche!" They exclaimed before bursting out laughing.

"No no you got it all wrong! You see..." But before he could complete that sentence he was suddenly holstered into the air by the frills on his shirt. Aelfgar had come to a conclusion and unfortunately for him it wasn't the right one.

"You thief! You stole this from this Montmorency girl!" He yelled out at Guiche's face.

"NO!Your wrong! She gave this to me because we started going out!" Terrified at the shear anger he could see in Louise's familiar eyes.

"O? Then why did you say it wasn't yours? I clearly saw this fall from your pockets and when I went to give it back to you, you said it wasn't yours and then those boys said that it was Montmorency's perfume! Why else would somebody deny having something that belongs to somebody else?" He snarled in his face.

"Well you see its.." But he never got to finish is sentence. He spotted the brown haired girl that he was courting the night before.

"So it was true" She said "you really are seeing Montmorency! But I thought you said I was the only one!" Tears ran down her cheek and she left running.

"KATIE WAIT!" He yelled, but he couldn't break free of Aelfgar's iron grip.

"So this isn't is first offense!" He thought. He opened his mouth to reprimand the boy when he was cut off by a small blond haired woman. She had blue eyes and a frog on her shoulders.

"Guiche who was that ?" She said anger clear in her voice.

"MONTMORENCY! I can explain." He said sweating heavily.

"O really?" She said with an icy tone. "You can explain to me why a first year came up to you and said that you told her she was the only one and then left in tears?"

He laughed nervously "You see its a funny story where..."

She had heard enough "YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD!" She yelled before slapping him with all her might.

Poor Guiche was still held in an iron grip and was forced to take the full force of the blow. She turned around and left. You could practically see the steam rising from her anger. The slap had left a perfect hand print on his cheek in a vivid red color. Thinking he had been punished enough for his crime he simply dropped him. Guiche fell unceremoniously on his butt. Aelfgar picked up the bottle with the intention of giving it back to its owner when.

"Where are you going commoner?" Guiche said gracefully getting back up a rose in his hands.

"I'm going to give back what you stole." He said looking at the boy with a bland look.

"You are not going anywhere commoner!"

The boy, having his name and honor dragged through the mud did the only thing he could think of to get his honor back, lash out at the person responsible for this whole fiasco!.

"It seems you have not learned how to threat nobles and you also made those girls cry. It is up to me then to teach you proper respect for your betters! I challenge you to a duel!" He said dramatically.

He thought he would get a look of terror and that the familiar would beg for his life which would let him off the hook. He was surprised when instead of terror the haumain's face lit up like a kid on Christmas eve.

"REALLY! You really want to challenge me!" He said eagerly.

Surprised he answered "Of course! If I don't teach you proper manner who will?"

Aelfgar had small squeal of joy before yelling "WHEN! WHERE? Its been nearly a decade since the last time I dueled anybody!"

Guiche blinked a few time. "What? This familiar has already battle experience?And a decade? How old is he? He barely looks in his twenty!" He thought but still answered "At the Vestri court in fifteen minutes." With that he left.

Has soon has he left all the students started talking excitedly. They were betting on how long The Zero's familiar would last against the young Gramont. None were foolish enough actually bet on the victory of the Haumain. Meanwhile Aelfgar wasn't listening to any of them savoring the chance to duel somebody after so long. Of course he wasn't planning to kill the boy! He just loved the challenge and the excitement that it brought. This was the reason why he had gone adventuring in the first place! For the thrill of it! He stopped daydreaming only to see a pale looking Siesta staring at him.

"You're going to get killed."She said tears in her eyes before she ran.

"Siesta, WAIT!" He was going to run after her but he felt something tug his shirt. He Turned around to see Louise holding it.

"What are you doing?" She asked before proceeding to drag him away.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Were going to go apologies to Guiche, Maybe he will be kind enough to let you go with a warning."

He frowned and stopped. No matter how hard Louise tugged at his shirt he didn't budge a muscle. "Apologies? Why should I apologies to that thief? Besides he was the one who challenged me to that duel." He said anger shining in his eye.

"Exactly! He is a noble! A commoner has no chance of beating him! If we apologies now we might be able to save your life!" She said determination clear in her eyes.

Aelfgar liked the determination in her but unfortunately she was NOT going to rob him of his chance for some fun in this strange new universe. "Louise, I have survived countless battles with far tougher opponents then that snot nosed mage who thinks he is so superior to everyone." He smiled before ruffling her hair "Besides ill make sure not to kill the kid k?" With that he left to find a certain maid who also seemed worried about his health.

"Fine you stupid familiar! Be that way!" With an angered huff she left.

* * *

><p>Aelfgar searched through the castle using his keen nose to find the young maid. He found her near the fountain sobbing while washing some clothes. He silently approached her before kneeling down next to her. With a yelp the startled maid jumped back before recognizing the figure that was besides her. An insane hope shined in hey eyes.<p>

"Aelfgar! Have you decided to quit the duel and come here to ask me to hide you?" She asked.

"What? Of course not! Why would I do that? I came here to comfort you. I'm not going to quit a duel after been so long without a sparring partner."

The tears returned, with friends. "But us commoner have no chance against nobles! If you go out there you will be badly hurt! You could even die!" She sobbed.

He cradled her in his arms where she sobbed quietly. "There, there, I won't lose. Let me tell you something. Do you know why its been a decade since my last duel?" He said looking at her. She looked up and shook her head. "Its because its been that long since anyone had the courage to challenge me. Its not because I can't fight its because nobody wants to." He was a little sad at that. After all fighting was fun for him! But because of his powers nobody had the guts to challenge him in a while.

"Really?" She said surprised to hear he was actually a strong fighter.

"Really! And if you help me with a little something I promise you I won't lose!"

"Are you sure? I mean are you sure I could help you with something?"

"Yes! Now come on! I wouldn't want to be too late for my first match in a while!" He exclaimed half pulling half dragging the maid to Louise's room.

* * *

><p>And there! A little cliffie I know. What could Aelfgar possibly want with the maid? Well I guess you will find out next time.<p>

Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay for this chapter. I got to admit I got a little stumped here. It took me a while to figure out what they were gonna say after the duel. Also I won't lie I got Assassins Creed Revelation and couldn't stop playing. Not to worry thought has I have finished the game. Wait... OOOOOOOooooooo Multiplayer mode sweeeeeet! Hum well hu... Anyways I hope you like it and enjoy. Don't forget to

**Read and Review!Read and Review!Read and Review!Read and Review!Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Colbert was researching through the school's huge library. He had gone through the entire regular portion of the library without finding any clues on the Haumain's strange runes. Now he was in the restricted section of the library looking at each book desperately trying to find the answer. A book caught his attention.<p>

"It couldn't be?" He mused. He took out a book about the founder's familiar. "Impossible!" He cried out but here was the undeniable proof as clear as day. "I have to show this to director Osmond." He decided. He took the book and immediately set off for the old man's office.

* * *

><p>All of the second year and most of the students had come to witness the duel between Guiche and the foolish commoner who had accepted is challenge. They were all waiting in the vast green plain were the summoning had first taken place. There was just a slight problem... he wasn't here. He was at least ten minutes late. Most people thought he had just given up and were waiting for him to come give his official apologies. Guiche was already gloating saying how the familiar had lost his nerves and would never dare show up. How the familiar had simply put on a show of courage in hope that the noble would back down. He however had not fell for the oblivious ploy.<p>

Meanwhile a certain Haumain was running through the halls of the school trying to find the damn Vestri court were the duel was supposed to take place.

"I have **got** to teach Siesta how to do this better." Aelfgar cried out loud. He was lost again. How is it he could find his way in the deepest part of a cave, go through a forest nobody had crossed in over a thousand years, navigate in the biggest ocean but could not for the life of him find his way in a freaking building! It was infuriating! After walking around some more he finally found the court were he was a few minutes ago with Louise. Looking around he saw two students chatting excitedly walk past him. One was a young boy with blue hair in a bowl cut and of average height with a girl who had long straight dark green hair, she was slightly taller than the boy and had a small chest. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice the Haumain until he was right behind them.

"Excuse me." Aelfgar said politely.

The two jumped a little and turned around. They were speechless at the sight that greeted them.

"Could you tell me were the Vestri court is?"He said keeping is tone polite.

Still unable to speak they only pointed him in the right direction.

"Thank you" He said before he dashed off in the direction they had pointed to him armor clinking along the way.

"Who was that?" The boy exclaimed.

"I don't know but whoever he was he looked handsome!" The young girl answered in a dreamy voice hearts in her eyes.

"_Well whoever he was I already don't like him"_ Thought the boy jealousy shining in his eye has he looked at the retreating figure.

* * *

><p>At the top of the tallest tower of the academy stood the director's office. Old Osmond was an old man who had hundreds of tiny wrinkles all over his face with long gray hair that seemed to merge at some point with his long smooth gray beard. He looked so old that some rumors said that he was over a hundred years old. He was bored, sitting at his big sequoia desk his elbow plopped on top of it idly scratching his beard with his left hand. He opened a drawer and took out a pipe. Miss Longueville his newly appointed secretary was a green haired woman which was tied in a ponytail. She had big green eyes that were covered by simple round glasses. She was sitting at a smaller yet similar desk. She took out her wand and without looking at the director simply twirl it once. The pipe gently floated out of Osmond's hands to come rest withing her own.<p>

"Does it please you to take an old man's pleasure away" He asked.

"Taking care of your health is part of my job as your secretary." She answered.

"Its so peaceful it will be a problem if it stays so peaceful all the time" He said moving closer to the woman.

"Old Osmond" She said her eyes still on the paper she was writing.

"What is it miss Longueville?"

"Please take your hands off my bottom." She said in a monotone voice.

Stepping back he started a weird dance where he would raise one hand palm facing the ground while shaking his head from side to side while mumbling incoherently.

"And please stop acting senile whenever things do not go your way."

In another ploy to get out of his trouble he resorted to philosophy. He sighed deeply like a man carrying a large burden " What do you think the truth of the world is? Have you ever wondered that miss..."

"Whatever that truth may be I am most certain it is not in my bosom or underneath my skirt" She answered unaffected.

Sighing again he called out "Môtsognir."

A small gray scurried from underneath Miss Longueville's desk and climbed on top of Osmond's shoulder. He took a nut from a pocked in his robe before handing it over to the small mouse that was riding his shoulder.

"You are my one true friend." He smiled. "Now tell me friend, I would like a report." The mouse chirped a few time and Osmond nodded. "White hum and a plain one at that" He said out loud.

Hearing this the secretary blushed a deep red before scrunching her legs together. She glared up at her employer. "Next time I am reporting this to the palace." She scowled

"KAA!" He yelled. " I am not scared of the palace!" He said with a scowl on his face. It looked rather impressive for someone his age. "Do not get mad just because I peaked at your underwear! This is why you will never get married!" He said in an admonishing tone.

Then he proceeded to rub her but once more. Wordlessly she got up and started kicking the old man with all her might.

"Ouch! I'm sorry! Ow! Please forgive me!" He said curled into a ball as she mercilessly kicked him again and again.

Suddenly the door opened as Colbert stepped through the door. The sight that greeted him made him momentarily forget why he came in here as he saw the secretary beating up the director who was renown has a powerful mage. Before he could even begin to speak however, she was back at her desk and so was Osmond. Preferring the option of 'I don't wanna know to the what the hell is going on' he simply ignored it and moved towards Osmond large desk.

"Mr. Osmond I have big news!" He said dramatically.

"There are no big news only a collection of small news." He answered.

"Take a look at this!" He said giving him the book.

"Research again? If you have time to spend there why don't you look for a way to make those nobles pay for the school fee. Mister... huh what was it again? "

"Its Colbert don't tell me you forgot?"

"Right its just that I never really got your name." He said. "Now for the matter at hand."

"Take a look at this." He said giving him a copy of the runes he had made.

Osmond looked at the two identical runes before facing the teacher. "Are you certain?"

"Quite." He said looking directly in Osmond's eyes.

"Miss Longueville would you be so kind as to leave us a moment alone?" The director asked. She bowed before wordlessly Leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Now tell me everything." He said. Colbert happily complied as he told the old man about the summoning ritual the young Valliere had performed.

* * *

><p>Colbert had just finished telling the story to the old man.<p>

"Should we alert the palace." The old teacher asked.

"No, we should leave them out of this for as long as possible or at the very least until we can confirm the truth." He answered

Colbert sadly nodded. After all it was his big discovery! The two man were pondering the implication and consequence if what they thought about Louise's familiar was true when they heard someone knock at the door. Miss Longueville came trough the door and bowed.

"It seems that some of the students are dueling." She said.

"Two nobles are dueling?" He asked surprised.

"No it seems that one of the student, a certain Guiche De Gramont challenged Louise's familiar to a duel." She answered.

Osmond corked an eyebrow. Well speak of the devil.

"Some of the teachers are asking to use 'the bell of sleep'." She reported.

"What? Use an artifact for a simple children quarrel? Nonsense! Leave them be." He said waving her off. She bowed and left leaving them alone again.

"Old Osmond" Colbert pleaded.

Nodding Osmond raised his staff allowing them to see what was happening in the courtyard through the mirror he had enchanted.

* * *

><p>He was gonna be rich! Even if half of these bets won the boy would still make a fortune! By his calculation he would at least make 200 new gold! The small brown haired boy was gleefully rubbing his hands gray eyes filled with greed behind his glasses when he heard a muffled voice from behind, like someone wearing a helmet.<p>

"Hey what are the odds for the Haumain?" It asked.

"The what now?" He answered confused still looking at the gloating Guiche.

"You know Louise's familiar." The voice said with a little frustration seeping through it.

"Ho him! One to fifty but I don't think..." His voice cut off as he finally turned around to look at the speaker.

"Perfect! Then I bet fifty gold on myself!" Said the man before reaching for his pouch and handing the money over to the youth.

The boy looked at his hand to see fifty shining gold piece in his hands. His jaw hung open the entire time.

"_How the hell does a commoner have fifty gold? Or any of that gear for that matter!_" He thought in disbelief. "_Maybe its fake._" With that he began inspecting the money. "...What the hell?" He muttered. Every gold piece was in fact gold but... Who the hell were these guys? He didn't recognize any of the figures he saw on the coins and almost everyone one of them looked different.

He looked at the Haumain but by that time he had already reached the middle of the circle. Guiche was standing near his friends still gloating. He was looking at the sky his rose in his hand in what looked like a dramatic pose saying how a cowardly familiar stood no chance against a noble of his grandeur but instead of the usual laughter he would get from such a pose all he got was a heavy silence has they stared mouth wide open at something behind him.

"What seem to be the problem?" He asked confusion clear on his face. The only answer he got was them pointing behind him and a muffled voice calling.

"Sorry about been late, its just been so long since I put this on and I had to ask somebody for help and they didn't know how to put it on so I had to explain it to them step by step!" He said.

"Well you have gu-" Guiche answered while turning only to stop and stare at his soon-to-be opponent.

Was that really Louise's familiar? His entire outfit looked like it had been enchanted by at least a square level mage! How was this possible? Aelfgar was now entirely encased in a strange shiny red armor. The metal it was made from looked like nothing Guiche had ever seen and he was an earth mage! He should have known what the metal was. He wore thin leather gloves with a ring on each hand. One was made from platinum and the other was made out of gold and both had strange runes engraved on them. On his neck was a golden medallion with a bear adorning it but the chain was covered by a strange scarf with runes running along each side. He also wore a large studded leather belt with a silver buckle that represented a hammer and an anvil. Hung along the belt were the Haumain's black scimitar, a sickle, two wands and his ever present pouches and on his back was his big black wooden shield and a longbow made out of what looked like horns and animal bones. His face was covered by a red helmet with two bat wing on the side has a sort of decoration.

Guiche blinked quite a few time astonished at the deadly looking warrior in front of him. He cried out in disbelief "You can't be Louise's familiar!" He turned around to stare at Louise. "So you hired some guard to do his battle" But the look of shock and the anger that accompanied his accusation told him otherwise. But before she could answer the Haumain cut her off.

"What?" He said taking off his helm to have a better look. "What do you mean I can't be me?" He asked confused.

It was indeed the familiar but "How could a commoner have so much armor or equipment for that matter!" He exclaimed!

"Well when, like me, you ventured into forgotten catacombs, underground dungeons or other stuff like that you can get a lot of gold. Of course its dangerous but you can make quick easy money and merchant aren't too picky about where the money comes from as long as you can pay." He said a grin on his face.

"You mean you looted this money from the tomb of old nobles!" He said with disgust.

The glare he got was not worth the taunt "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled out in fury "We have fought waves of undead, hordes of orcs, goblins and giants, demons devils and event things far worse than what your worse nightmare could even begin to form! And now you call me a thief!" He snarled the shear anger making the young noble back away. Aelfgar took a deep breath to calm himself before he looked at the noble again. "Now draw your weapon and get ready." He said with barely suppressed anger.

Guiche mentally shook himself to snap out of his fear. "_He is just a commoner! How could he possibly have done any of what he said! He must be bluffing!_" He flipped his hair in a seductive manner sparkles flying everywhere from god knows where. "Very well familiar, but I am a mage and has such I shall fight using magic!" He announced whipping his rose in front of him from which a single petal fell out.

Suddenly a bronze figure emerged from the ground in a flash of blue light. "I am known has Guiche the Bronze! Therefore this bronze golem shall be your opponent!" He said solemnly. "_Lets see him fight his way out of this!_" He thought with a smirk. The golem looked like an armor made for a Valkyrie with oversized metal shoulder pads and a metal skirt. The helmet was decorated with two bird like wings on each sides.

Aelfgar grunted when he heard Guiche's announcement. "_Dammit! A golem? Goodbye magic._" He thought chagrined that he wouldn't get to use his magic. After all golems were immune to most magic (AN in dungeon and dragons golems are magical living construct that are immune to most magic and only specific spells will work on specific kinds of golem.) and he couldn't very well cast a tower of flames at the boy as it would likely result in the boy's death. In the blink of an eye he pulled out his shield and sickle annoyed by the boys magically resistant golem. He let go of the sickle just as the Valkyrie started moving towards him.

"Whats wrong? Giving up already?" Guiche taunted.

The Haumain simply smiled before saying the words to activate his sickle's magic "Vaeri mrith ve! (translation: Dance with me!)" Right before it hit the ground it started floating before settling in a rhythmic ballet around its owner. But then the golem was upon him. With lighting fast reflex he deflected the blow with his shield and then to everyone's astonishment the shield started glowing with a blue aura that seemed to enlarge the shield to twice its actual size before he bashed the construct with it sending the golem to the floor before he walked towards the young fool while his sickle tore through the golem with ease before catching up with the Haumain. He pulled out his scimitar nobody noticing the glowing runes hidden by the gloves. He flashed a smile at Guiche steadily advancing on his position.

By then the noble was panicking and he waved his rose two time. Five petals fell from the flower each summoning its own golem and exhausting the rest of the youth's willpower. This time, however, each of them were armed with a weapon. Two of them had swords and shields while another bore a mace and another had a hammer. The last one held a long spear.

"Get him!" The blonde cried out.

As one the golem went flying towards the Haumain. He wasn't about to let them have the initiative! He immediately went for the one that was a biggest threat to him, the one with the spear. Moving like a blur even with the armor he slammed his sword in the Valkyrie's belly before twisting the blade to have the cutting surface facing up and cutting it in half. But the attack had cost him has the Valkyrie who were armed with the mace and hammer now had a clear shot at his back. Without hesitation they slammed their weapons onto him only to have them bounce back on the weird armor. Turning around he bashed the Valkyrie's mace away before he decapitated her while his sickle viciously slashed at the hammer user's abdomen until it broke in half.

The two remaining golem tried to use their number to their advantage by having one of them attacking his back while another would attack from the front. It did not go well. While the one in the front seemed to be able to fend off the attacks for now the same could not be said about the one behind Aelfgar. The moment it raised its arm to slash the Haumain the floating sickle, who had just finished its opponent off, hovered back at its master in time to block the attack. Then it went on the offensive. The weapon glided off the sword of the bronze armor before it used its curved shape to hook onto one of the armor's arm decoration and tore it off. The golem tried to back away only to have the sickle behead it.

Aelfgar had gotten tired of playing with his opponent he decided to use a safe method, after all even if those blunt blows had been warded by his armor they still hurt! Using his shield he bashed the sword user's guard open and cut off her shield hand. Another bash and this time a piece of the Valkyrie's stomach came off. He kept using this method until the Valkyrie simply could take no more and crumbled to the ground where he finally delivered the killing blow on the poor golem.

Throughout the one sided massacre Guiche could only watch in horror as his prized golem were torn apart one by one. The Haumain having finished off the last living armor looked at the young mage before he charged him.

"I I yie-.." Guiche tried to cry out.

But before he could finish his plea Aelfgar was upon him. With the back of the blade he hit the boy in his stomach. Every student present at the duel winced when they heard the sharp snap of breaking bones. The poor boy was sent tumbling a few feet away breathless. As he tried to find his breath to have the Haumain spare his live the tip of the scimitar came to rest on his neck.

With a broad smile he simply announced "With this I win don't I?" he then proceeded to put away his weapons.

"GUICHE!" A feminine voice cried out. The curly haired blonde who had slapped the boy not too long ago shoved her way through the crow before she came kneeling down next to the injured boy. "Guiche are you alright? Speak to me!" She cried tears welling up in her eyes. But all the poor boy could answer was a cough filled with blood that came out of his mouth.

Nobody was cheering and everybody was deadly silent as they watched. This wasn't a clean victory to them. Sure they had expected somebody to be beaten up black and blue but they had expected it to be the commoner not their friend and now he was coughing up blood! Was their flashy friend going to die?

Montmonrency wasn't really paying attention to her surrounding. The only thing on her mind was the thought of finding water or a healing potion or possibly both to help her wounded love.

"Water I need water!" She screeched.

Meanwhile Guiche's world was going black. He felt the blood coming out his mouth by his cough but as soon as he managed to get the blood out of his lung new blood filled it as the blood kept pouring in from the few ribs that had punctured his innards. He felt his body becoming increasingly heavier as his strength seeped trough his wounds "_Is this how I am to die?_" He thought as shadows kept creeping towards his consciousness. He could see his love weeping besides him "_I am sorry Monmon but it __seems this is as far as I go. I hope that you will forgive me and I love you."_

"STAY WITH ME GUICHE! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" She yelled panicked when she saw the boy's eye starting to close and his cough becoming increasingly rare while she continued shedding tears.

"SOMEONE SAVE HIM" She rasped barely coherent.

"Oh man I didn't think I hit him that hard!" The Haumain said starting to feel bad. "Even thought I was holding back I guess it was a bit too much for him" He mumbled. He sat down next to the boy.

"What are you doing!" Asked the heartbroken Montmorency "Are you going to finish him? I won't let you!"

Annoyed the normally calm and goofy Haumain finally snapped "SHUT UP! I AM GOING TO SAVE THE BOY! NOW SHUT UP AND WATCH!" He yelled at her before he took Guiche's body away from the broken girl. He laid his hands on the body before muttering a short incantation. A warm light came out of his hands and entered the mage's body. Once again the sickening sound of bones was heard as the bones inside the blond settled back into their rightful place before being fixed. The holes these same bones has caused were now closing up as the light flooded the entire body. It then proceeded to purify the body as the light sought out any sickness or lumps of blood that might clod up the veins.

Guiche awoke feeling better than ever. That slight cold he had felt coming on was healed as were his ribs and punctured lungs. He felt strength return to his once lifeless limbs as he sat down.

"I am alive?" He mused out loud.

"Guiche." Montmorency whispered in a relieved voice. "You idiot! Don't ever do that to me again!" She cried out before bursting into tears as she leaned on his chest soaking his shirt with tears.

"Of course you're alive! Its not like I was trying to kill you or anything!" Aelfgar said "Or was I supposed to? Was this a duel to the death?" He asked confused.

"NO NO! Of course not" He answered, scared that the Haumain would kill him here and there.

"Oh good!" He said with a smile "I would hate to have to kill you. After all if I can avoid it I prefer not to kill humans." He said.

Then the crowd exploded with cheers as they watched the scene. Not only had the commoner managed to beat the noble he had also healed him! But was he really a commoner?

"But are you a noble?" Guiche asked. After all by all rights he should either be dead or at least writing in pain and here he was perfectly fine after Aelfgar had casted a spell on him.

"By the gods, no!" He cried out backing away and flailing his harms in front of him.

"Then how did you cast a spell? Only nobles can use magic therefore you must be a noble!" Guiche said frowning.

"Is that how it works here? Anyway, I'm no noble! I'm a druid, a servant of nature. Nature rewards my devotion by gifting me with magic and abilities."

"Then you are an elf! Only an elf could have power over such powerful magic like that!" Said the now frightened Guiche desperately crawling away from Aelfgar.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I. AM. NOT. AN. ELF!" He yelled rubbing his helmet with both hands. He took it off before pointing his long ears staring hard at his audience. "ITS THE EARS ISN'T IT?" He continued yelling now annoyed that the people kept calling him an elf. He was an Haumain for crying out loud! Was an orc despite its pointy ears an elf? Was a goblin an elf? NO! They were completely different things! "Well if that's the problem, then there! No more ears!" He said as his ears seemed to melt until they were the size of normal human ears.

Everyone was astonished this guy could change the size of his ears? How had the Zero gotten such an extraordinary familiar that could not only fight but use magic and even change his shape? What the hell was he?

In the meantime someone was looking at the Haumain with a blush and a deep interest. "_Mmmm sexy,check, strong, check and nice! He has to be mine"_ A certain red haired busty tanned girl though.

Tabitha was also looking at the man but with different thoughts in mind. "_ He is strong but will he be an obstacle or an asset?_" She asked herself weary of this new variable.

"So you are really not an elf" Asked Guiche.

"No." Came the reply. Aelfgar looked at the boy still a little peeved that everybody couldn't accept that he was anything else then an elf. "I am an Haumain druid!" He said with pride puffing up his chest.

"Ok ok!" He quickly answered not wanting to be skewered by the strange familiar. "But what is a druid" He asked curious.

The druid seemed to deflate as he looked wide eyed at the boy in front of him his helmet dropping to the ground. "What?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"What is a druid?" He asked again.

Panicking he suddenly grabbed another student "You know whats a druid right" Too scared to talk he simply shook his head. Dropping him Aelfgar simply went to another student "You! You know whats a druid!" He asked desperate for a nod but, like the one before she shook her head. Dropping her his face became devoid of emotions has he started swaying left to right muttering the same thing over and over. "They don't know, they don't know..."

Meanwhile Louise was trying to reach him but unlike for the Haumain whose path the students didn't want to cross. They didn't really care for Louise as they got into a compact group to chat about this unexpected turn of events. She wanted answer dammit! So she had to force her way through. She wanted to know where her familiar had gotten his stuff, how was he this strong with a blade and most of all what was that magic he had used and could she learn it? When she finally made it through the crowd he had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Back in his casual furred clothes Aelfgar had gone to find the familiars. He was sitting with them wondering what the fact that they didn't know what a druid was meant. Did that mean that one had never come here? Could it be that they went extinct? Could they be hiding? Maybe they never even existed in this dimension!<p>

He sighed. Was he really that far from the material planes? He had gone through different realms but he had never been so far has to make a return to the material plane hard. What kind of power did is little master have to be able to bring him in his god forsaken realm?

"GAAAHH! Too many questions, not enough answers! You know what? Screw this! Ill just live the way I always do! Day by day and if a problem arises deal with it then!" Satisfied with his decision he instantly felt better. Now to find something to eat.

"Familiar." The small pink haired noble called out. She had found him due to his ranting. "We need to talk!" She said to him.

"Sure! What is it?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"How did you do that?" She demanded

"Do what?"

She took a deep breath. "How did you manage to defeat Guiche with only a sword and a shield, how did your weapon float and attack, how did you get your ears to shrink and finally how did you manage to heal Guiche?" She asked eagerly.

"Cause I'm a druid!" He answered calmly.

"Then what is a druid?" She stared at him.

"You really don't know?" She shook her head. "How did I end up in a world so far from home!" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She said curiously.

He huffed. "I come from a different plane Louise that much I can tell from the difference in the plants, animals and the fact that there is two freaking moon! Last time I checked there was only one where I came from."

"You are lying!" She yelled "Its impossible to have another world! There is no such thing."

"Well then miss know-it-all tell me what kind of magic I'm using, what type of creature I am, where do I come from in this world?" He asked looking intently at the pink mage certain she wouldn't be able to answer

He was right, as Louise opened and closed her mouth several times without being able to answer.

Picking up a stick he drew a small circle. " This is the material plane." He said pointing the circle. He drew two half moons into the circle. "These are the ethereal plane and the shadow plane. These two planes coexist with one another. Those who reside in the ethereal plane can see into the material plane but those in the material plane cannot see those in the ethereal plane except for a few medium and such. It is there that ghost and other beings like that live most of the time except when they come out to kill you. The shadow plane unlike the ethereal is not like the material but more the reflection in a mirror. Its basically the opposite of the material plane." He explained.

"What does this have to do with anything? Whether you came from the Ethereal plane or the shadow plane what does it matter?" She asked confused by the sudden lesson in multiverse.

"I'm getting to that" He answered. "But let me finish this first." He then drew six small circles around the first one and a bigger one that encompassed every one of the circles. "These are the elemental planes. There is fire, water, earth, air, positive and negative." He said before he was interrupted by the small girl in front of him.

"There is no such element as positive and negative!" She huffed crossing he arms in front of her.

"Well you're pretty much right they're not elements but they are energies of some sort and where I come from people can wield this just like I did through the power of nature to heal Guiche." He told her. "The inside of the circle is the astral plane which acts kind of like a buffer between the elemental plane and the material plane." He drew another circle around the whole thing and in the inner ring formed by the two large circles he divided it into multiple rectangles. "And finally these are the outer planes, they include the nine hells, pandemonium, the celestial and all sorts of other planes. It is also believed that the gods live in place beyond those planes in pocket dimensions they made for themselves."

"THERE IS ONLY ONE GOD!" She cried out offended by his lack of faith in the god she was taught to believe in since she was young.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? Well where I come from we have multiple gods and each god has his own domain and powers. Priest who call on them get different powers depending on the god they pray." He explained.

She was perplexed. Not only did he talk about heresy but it seemed to work!

"Now what I want to know is what are you? How could a girl like you have the power to pierce through the multiverse to get to me? What kind of powers do you have Louise?" He asked looking intently at his master.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I am only Louise the Zero, I have no power" She said sadness clear in her voice.

Seeing her pain he gently smiled at her. "Louise, you are not powerless proof his you summoned me and had the power to bind me through the familiar contract. Different people have different ways of using their powers you just haven't found your way yet. Until you do I will stay by your side and protect you, I will give you my support and help you in the best way possible. So do not worry my little master I will be here to protect you." He said looking straight in her eyes

Blushing she turned around so he could not see the blush. "Of course, you are my familiar it is your duty!" She stuttered.

Still smiling he said "Well I'm tired, why don't we have a nap." With that he hugged Louise from behind wrapping his arms around her slender waist before pulling her down to the ground with him. He laid her down on him with her back and head resting on his broad chest.

"Wh-what are you doing!"She exclaimed struggling to get out. It was no use however as his arms held her down like steel bars. "Hey let me go!" She said turning her head around to look at his face. She noted that he was already fast asleep. She sighed. "Well I guess I can let it go for now. Think of it has your reward for beating Guiche." She said with pride. She was happy. He was the first that despite her lack of powers had neither mocked nor chided her. He had only encouraged her. She snuggled into his comforting embrace before drifting peacefully into sleep. After all she had woken up so early this morning!

* * *

><p>"Now this is interesting." Old Osmond said.<p>

Nodding Colbert said "You are right! Not only has he defeated a mage with ease he even used strange magic to heal him!" Colbert started wondering if the stranger would be willing to share his knowledge of the strange magic he used.

"But what confuses me is that even though he could use magic he decided to fight Guiche without using it. Does it mean he knew he had gandalf's power or did he not see the boy as a treat? Either way we can't be sure if he really had the power of the mythical familiar." Osmond said out loud to no one in particular.

"What? How could you doubt my word!" Exclaimed Colbert visibly hurt from the lack of faith.

"I do not doubt your word Colby. I prefer not to jump to conclusion concerning this matter." Osmond answered. Colbert was relieved to hear that. At least the headmaster did not outright scoff at his theory.

"Should we tell Miss Valliere?" He asked.

"No, to keep a secret it is better to have the least amount of people know it. Besides if it turns out we were wrong I would not want to break her heart." The old man told him.

Colbert nodded. He had seen the effort the young lady had put into her magical study. He was more than happy to oblige as he wouldn't want to be the one to tell her that they had been wrong and that she had no talent for magic whatsoever. He was sure the expression she would make would break his heart.

* * *

><p>Tabitha, a small blue haired girl, was looking for her familiar a young wind dragon. She finally spotted it around an open field near the water tower with some of the other familiars and Louise who was with her own familiar. Both of them were peacefully sleeping on the dragon's belly siting on the grass. He still had a firm hold on his master and Louise's own head was resting in the crook of his shoulder. Tabitha slowly approached Sylphid the dragon when suddenly a loud crash was heard just a few step behind her. A scimitar thrown by Aelfgar was firmly imbedded in the ground as it had passed a few inch of Tabitha's face. The girl didn't even flinch when the blade passed so near her. One groggy eye stared at her insure of what to do. He was used to being attacked during the night so when Sylphid had moved to see her approaching master he had thought they were under attack again. His students had taken to waking him up with a <strong>very<strong> long stick that got shorter every time has he either bit it or cut it.

"I'm sorry." He said yawning loudly. "Its just I'm used to being attacked all the time so I thought you might be another attacker so that's why I sent that sword as a sort of warning." He explained hoping he hadn't scared her too badly. She simply nodded. After a small uncomfortable silence he asked her " Hum can I help you?" Unsure of what to do. She pointed to her dragon. He looked at her still not sure of what she wanted. It took a while before his brain finally registered that she wanted her familiar. "HO! Ok you want her is that it?" He said rubbing a particular spot on the dragon's back sending small shivers of delight down its back. Again she nodded.

Picking Louise up in his arms he got up. Syphild went with Tabitha to what he assumed would either be a snack or flight practice. Aelfgar went to the near by wall setting down Louise gently her back to it in the shade. He took off his fur shirt and used it as a sort of blanket for his master. It wasn't particularly cold but it was better to be safe than sorry. Well his master was asleep and he had a lot of time before sundown. Time to do something he had meant to do ever since he got stuck in here. He turned into a brown hawk and quickly took to the sky. He flapped his wing to get higher and higher until the academy looked like a small gray doth beneath him. With his sharp vision he easily spotted what he was looking for. In the distance he saw a forest not too far away with a small lake in the middle. With a cry he flied towards his new objective.

* * *

><p>I would like to take a moment to tell you that the next chapter will not be a chapter at all. It will be a chapter to explain what his a Haumain. I'm pretty sure a lot of you have been scouring the internet wondering what kind of power they had and what were they like. Sorry to disappoint you but you probably won't find it on the net as it is a race I created myself ( along with several others). So ill be explaining how they live what they typically look like and how they act. And for those who would like to try them out ill also be posting the stats to use them in a dungeons and dragons game version 3.5. No I did not buy version 4 seeing as I had a lot of the 3.5 version books and they cost a lot of money.<p>

Also for those of you who are wondering I used the model in the dungeon master guide for the plan of the different planes.

As always read and review!


	4. special chapter

Well here it is the extra chapter I promised last time. This is more for those of you who actually play dungeons and dragons. For those who don't you can still have the satisfaction of learning more about Aelfgar and why he acts the way he does sometime. You don't have to read this chapter though as it will probably be explained sometime in the next chapters. Anyway enjoy and the chapters will be back to normal next time.

Edit: For those of who have already read this you don't need to do it again its just that Shalemaster pointed out to me that I forgot to put in the claw which reminded of the bite attack cidien possess. If you started a cidien it would be a good idea to see the damage they do.

**The Haumains**

No one knows for sure where the Haumain come from. Some say they were created by a powerful sorcerer to be the ultimate mix between man and beast and to have the longevity of the elven race. Other hypothesized that they were created by Corellon Larethian to serve as bodyguards to her children, the elf. Finally some claim they were created by Ehlonna to protect nature. Whatever the answer is the Haumains Themselves don't care. Male and female Haumains live in different tribes. Male will usually live in huge forest and female will usually live on tall mountains. They meet up with each other once per year for what they call 'The Feast'. Its basically a huge party where they eat, drink, laugh and have sex. In other words its the mating season. Children take up to ten months before they are born. When they meet at the next 'Feast' boys will be given to the male clan and girls to the female clan as both male and female can lactate. Children are not raised by their parents but by the clan as a whole as such the children consider the clan as their family. The same clan may or may not meet year after year and a child may end up at an entirely different clan than the one he was conceived at.

**Personality: **The Haumains are happy-go-lucky people. They are free spirited and fiercely independent. They have an open mind and are extremely naive. They are also straightforward and do not understand the concept of tact or subtle. They value freedom and the right to choose. Haumains love to fight and spar and will usually spar to settle a dispute although because of their kind nature they almost never fight to death and usually take defeat with a smile. Haumains don't have any modesty and wear clothes because of its convenience rather then to hide anything. They tend to take them off when they find them inconvenient (example on a hot day). Haumains may be independent but they are also loyal to their friends and family and will not hesitate to fight to the death to protect them from harm. Haumains tend to live on a day by day basis and not really to plan ahead of times. They are also poor merchants and will usually have a friend to shop with them. Haumains are perfectly aware that they are not the sharpest tool in the shed and will not hesitate to ask for help from the people they trust for puzzles, shopping and other such things. Haumains are hard to anger but will usually retaliate with a vengeance once angered. Haumains tend to have lots of people they consider friends and may mate with any of them. Haumains may have lots of mate but they are also hopeless romantics. They are always on the lookout for their soul mates. If they find what they believe is their soul mate they will not hesitate to stop all other sexual relations.

**Description: ** Haumains are extremely beautiful and mesmerizing. While males tend to be tall and well built, females tend to be smaller and leaner, more agile then burly. Males will usually be withing 1,90 meters to 1,70 meters while female range within 1,70 to 1,50 meters. Males will weigh somewhere between 100 to 150 kilograms while female will weigh somewhere between 75 to 125 kilograms. Haumains look like a mix of elf, humans and animals. They have stripes of fur that go from the neck to the top of the hands and another stripe that goes from the wrist on the underside of the arm all the way to the top of the feet. The last ones go from the genitals to the top of the foot and connect with the previous strip of fur. They have long elven ears. The top of those ears are covered in fur. Except for the fur, Haumains tend to be pretty hairless and male cannot grow a beard. They are fascinated by people who can grow a beard especially dwarfs. They reach maturity fast and are considered fully grown adults at the age of 35 but they can grow as old as 400 years. They have different hair color and their fur is usually the same color as their hair. Their eyes vary from blue to violet to orange but are usually unusual colors and bright. Their hair color is also unusual and tend to vary a lot genetics be damned. Both males and females tend to have long hair and dress with animal fur. They rarely wear any jewelery unless it was a gift or it is enchanted.

**Relationship with other races: **Haumains live by what they call 'absolute truth'. These truth are made based on their collective experience and are established by the elders of the clan. These rules are established because of their naivete. For example orcs are evil and elf are good. As such their first actions are often made based on these rules. Haumains will often act friendly towards any race except those that they are told they are evil (Though it is rather easy to manipulate a Haumain into believing that this one is good). Elf will often act like they are treating children and act nice towards them. Dwarfs often have a paternal instinct towards them and will usually help these "Misguided overgrown children". Gnomes will usually involve them in their pranks to act as medium so they don't get caught witch is why Haumains are usually weary of them. They love going with half-orc because they love fighting and they are not always evil like their full blooded orc cousins.

**Alignment: **Haumains are extremely chaotic and value freedom for everyone. They hate being forced to do anything and will often do as they please. They don't usually go out of their way to break a rule but won't think twice about breaking a rule if it doesn't fit them. Their kind nature and naive personality makes them lean towards good but some may be neutral.

**Territories: **Haumains don't really have any set territories. Male will live in forest while female will live in mountains. But it is not rare to see a clan migrating from one place to another. Most Haumains are welcome everywhere as they are easy to live with. Haumains are not afraid to visit anyplace just to satisfies their curiosity.

**Religion:** Haumins will often revere nature and its gift with rituals and will sometimes take Ehlonna or Obad-Hai as their guardian deity. While those who live closer to the elves may take Corellon Larethian as their god.

**Languages: **Haumains speak common and sylvan and rarely anything else. If they learn any new languages they usually start with elfish then draconian and elemental languages.

**Names: **Haumains names are determined one year after their birth. Depending on where they live a Haumain's name may vary greatly. If they live near a human settlement the child's name is usually human same with every other race. If they live near a fairy or a good dragon they will often ask them to name the child and for their blessing. After 5 years they will determine a totem animal for them and add that to their name.

**Adventurer: **Haumains are always traveling and as such see many different things. Adventuring comes naturally to them because of their curiosity and their love of fighting. Some Haumains even start adventuring in hopes of finding their soul mate.

**Particularity for the Haumains.**

Because females and males live in different environment they developed slightly differently.

**Male Haumains.**

Size medium. As size medium creature they have no bonus or penalties to attack or armor.

+4 to strength Haumains are extremely strong

+4 to constitution male Haumains are tought and can survive blows that would fell lesser men with ease.

-2 to intelligence and wisdom. Haumains are naive and slow witted.

+6 to charisma Haumains are beautiful and their kind and straightforward nature allows people to easily put their trust into them.

Scent (gives the tracking feat for free)

Nightvision

Darkvision to 60 feet

base land speed of 30 feet

+8 to survival male Haumains are used to living in the wild. They have been born and raised hunting in the forest and have honed their hunting skills.

-8 to sense motive. Haumains practically never lie and are not used to being lied to. They will usually believe anything they are told.

+2 to search and listen. Haumains have sharp senses that help them hunt and not become the prey themselves

+2 to move silently. Haumains are used to moving closer to their prey and staying quiet to avoid being spotted.

Favored class: Barbarian

Level adjustment +2

Threat modifier: +1

**Female Haumains. **

Size medium. As size medium creature they have no bonus or penalties to attack or armor.

+4 to strength Haumains are extremely strong.

+4 to dexterity. Where the males needed to be though the females needed to be agile. A rock slide or a fall would mean instant death in the tall peaks they inhabit no matter how resilient you are.

-2 to intelligence and wisdom. Haumains are naive and slow witted.

+6 to charisma Haumains are beautiful and their kind and straightforward nature allows people to easily put their trust into them.

Scent (gives the tracking feat for free)

Nightvision

Darkvision to 60 feet

base land speed of 30 feet

+8 to climb and jump. The females hunt and thrive in the mountains. Since the day they started walking they were taught how to climb and jump.

-8 to sense motive. Haumains practically never lie and are not used to being lied to. They will usually believe anything they are told.

+2 to search and listen. Haumains have sharp senses that help them hunt and not become the prey themselves

+2 to move silently. Haumains are used to moving closer to their prey and staying quiet to avoid being spotted.

Favored class: Ranger

Level adjustment +2

Threat modifier: +1

Some of you have asked me the same thing so ill be putting some of Aelfgar's stats here. These are the stats altered by the books but not magical items such as a belt of strength.

Strength 25

Dexterity 20

constitution 24

Intelligence 12

Wisdom 27

Charisma 26

He is a level 25 druid (Equivalent to a level 27 character). This is actually one of my old characters that I used to play with. All his stats were rolled. None of that "use these stats and make a character". Good old lady luck! Always funny to see what you land with.

Bonus!

Here is another race I created!

**The Cidiens**

Cidiens are a race created by the dark elf to serve as hunting dogs. They were made in order to track down creatures that would escape into the underdark or even on the surface. They are a fusion of lizards, humans and dark elf. They did not use spiders in their creation because of the fact that spiders wait and trap their prey instead of pursuing them. Cidiens are a nightmare to fight because they are expert at fighting from afar and love nothing else but to pelt their prey from a distance with arrows and fighting them in close quarter is suicide because of the powerful acid coursing through their veins. The Cidiens eventually left the dark elf and sought refuge near the border to the surface. They live there because the dark elf are afraid of going to the surface and have the accursed sun destroy their equipment while the Cidiens are also too afraid to cut all ties and live on the surface.

**Personality: **Cidiens are shy and will usually avoid direct confrontation. They are obedient and observe a strict hierarchy. The sons or daughter of a carpenter will live and die as a carpenter. They are loyal and will not hesitate to give their lives to protect their friends and allies. This is what eventually drove the Cidiens to run from the dark elves. They ran because the elf though they were expendable like any other slaves. The Cidiens waited for their chance when two clans would clash to make their escape. Once a Cidiens has set his mind on something on something it is next to impossible to make them give up. Cidiens are extremely patient and cunning. They may plot for years or make a plan that will span over a couple of decades or even centuries.

**Description: **Like anything the elves created Cidiens are beautiful. They are extremely exotic. They have white almost translucent skin. Their hair is usually silver,red or black. They are thin and small. Cidiens can grow up to be 1,60 meters top and usually weight somewhere between 45 to 65 kg. They have long fingers with sharp claws, their mouths are filled with two rows of sharp fangs and they have long slim tail. Despite their frail looks they pack quite a punch in their small frame. Their ears are the size of a human but are pointed.

**Relationship with other races: **Cidiens are extremely weary of strangers. They are afraid of being used as slaves once more. Cidiens are also carnivorous and when food is scarce they will not hesitate to attack unwanted visitors for food. But the usual approach is to avoid them altogether. Drow are an exception and they will usually attack them on sight. Deep gnomes are another exception. When they were escaping from the dark elves these gnomes took the risk of shielding long enough for them to regain their strength. The Cidiens have not forgotten their kindness and will help the gnomes in anyway they can and will never eat a deep gnome.

**Alignment: **Cidiens are loyal to the clan and will obey the rules with almost religious zeal. Despite the fact they were created by the dark elves they are not evil but they are neither good and will not go out of their to help someone unless he is a friend or they can afford their services.

**Environment: ** Cidiens live near the edge of the underdark and the surface. They live there because of their paranoia. They are always afraid the drows will come looking for them and being near the surface will help deter their pursuer. Cidiens are excellent climbers and a baby Cidien learns to climb way before it learns to walk. As such Cidiens live in large caves above the road. Generations after generations of Cidiens have dug their way slowly but surely through the roof of the caverns. A lot of the passages in a Cidiens home will lead to the surface in case they need to evacuate the city.

**Religion: **Since the Cidiens were created by the drows they have no patron deity. Most of them will worship Saint Cuthbert the god of vengeance as a tribute to their hatred of their creator. While some will also worship Wy-Djaz the goddess of magic and death for her strict doctrines and rules.

**Languages: **Cidiens speak common, undercommon, elven and gnome. They rarely speak anything else even if their sharp mind can easily learn more because of the simple fact they do not have access to any knowledge that would permit them to other language. They sometimes pick up orc or goblins through listening to their conversations. Some will also speak draconnian because of the books they sometimes loot off of dead drow magician.

**Names: **Cidiens will usually use gnome names in honor of their saviors.

**Adventurer: **Few Cidiens choose to become adventurers. Those that do become adventurers are usually those who have been banned from the clan or those that cannot stand the strict rules the Cidiens force upon themselves.

**Cidiens:**

Size medium. As size medium creature they have no bonus or penalties to attack or armor.

+4 to strength. Despite their small size they are extremely strong.

+8 to dexterity. The small frame of the Cidiens make them extremely agile and their soft bodies are extremely flexible making them able to dodge blows that would have normally connected with anything else.

-4 to constitution. The numerous experiments that the creatures used in the creation of the Cidiens have left them frail and vulnerable.

+4 to intelligence. Cidiens have sharp minds.

-2 to wisdom. The tortures they went through plus the constant threat of the underdark have left them nervous and slightly paranoid.

+6 to charisma. Cidiens are beautiful and their fanatism and determination can easily stir a crowd.

Scent (Gives tracking feat).

Nightvision

Darkvision to 120 feet

Claw damage 1d4

Bite damage 1d8 Because of the powerful muscle in heir jaws and their abilitie to unhinge said jaw, cidiens can deliver a powerful bite attack for their size. Always consider a cidien one size taller when calculating die for bite attack (exemple: Growth spell makes a cidien go from medium to tall bite attack will do 2d6 instead of 1d8)

base land speed 40 feet, climbing speed 40 feet. Cidiens are faster then most of their prey and can just as easily walk on land as they can climb a wall.

Permanent feather fall spell on the cidiens. Cidiens can jump from the tallest of building but their unique constitution will prevent them from getting injured. They often use this as an advantage to jump from the roof or the ceiling on top of their unsuspecting prey.

Acid spit: As a standard action a Cidien can spit a ball of acid at their opponent. The attack inflict 1d6+constitution bonus of acid damage. If the constitution modifier is negative do not take it into consideration when calculating the damage.

Acid blood: Any attacker that attacks a Cidien in close quarter immediately takes 1d6 of acid damage. The weapon and armor also take the damage. If the opponent uses a medium range weapon (such as spear and lances) they do not take the damage from the blood but their weapon still do.

Immunity to acid.

Weakness to electricity (double damage).

+8 to survival. A Cidien may choose to take 10 on a survival roll even when they are rushed or in danger.

+4 to hide

+4 to move silently

Favored class: Thief

Level adjustment: +4

Threat modifier: +2

Now you can use two new races! Tell me what you think should I up the level adjustement or change some abilities? I have tested the Haumains but not the Cidiens yet.

Until next time! Arkisar.

Edit: I would like to thank Shalemaster for pointing out my missing claw attack thank you! Have an internet cookie!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long delay! I got a new job, participated in a fanficiton contestant truthfully got a bit lazy. Has an apology I made a little omake for you at the end hope you enjoy this chapter!

Remember read and review please!

Aelfgar reached the nearby forest quickly. He landed on the ground before turning back into his usual self. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take in the forest.

He could smell the usual musty smell of the earth, the water in the nearby lake, the different animals that lived in the forest and a slight smell of blood probably one of the unfortunate animals that had been caught by its predator. He could feel the damp moist earth of the forest ground underneath his bare feet. His left hand rested on the rough bark of one of the tree. His ears picked up the sounds of different birds chirping in the forest, the wind blowing through the leafs and the animals scurrying around in the bushes. He sighed happily. He was in his element. He slowly opened his eyes and started looking around the forest. It did not take long before he found what he was looking for. In a small clearing he found a mound leading into a cave. It wasn't very deep but it would do. He smiled, this would become his grove, his new sanctuary in this world. For now he didn't have the appropriate spell to turn this into his new home but he had enough to get started. He went back into the forest finding various seeds. His treasures in hand he went back to his cave. He carefully planted each to form a rough half-crescent shape on the ground with the cave in the center.

He examined his work before he exclaimed. "Alright this looks good enough!"

He raised his arms and started to utter a long slow chant. The ground around him started shaking has the seed suddenly started sprouting and growing before his very eyes. When they reached about five meters tall and about a meter in thickness he stopped chanting and looked around. The trees were close enough that a child could not go through but small animals like a squirrel could slip through. Satisfied he looked up. The branches of the tree made a rough roof over his head but he wouldn't trust it to keep the rain out.

"Ho well, I'll have to take care of that next time" He mumbled.

Turning around he went inside the small cave. He uttered another chant and this time the earth itself moved to comply with the druid's wish. Unfortunately he had not prepared enough magic to mold the cave into the shape he desired but it was enough to enlarge the cave three times over. He climbed back out of the cave

Suddenly a deer rushed into his sanctuary. He stopped the frightened animal with ease and soothed the beast petting it sides and whispering in its ears. He noticed an arrow sticking out of the deer's left side. He gently pulled it out and muttered a small chant healing the nasty wound. The animal licked Aelfgar's face in gratitude and he petted its forehead gently. He heard a rustle in a bush nearby and just then a giant dog like creature shot out. It had blue fur red eyes and bat like wing. The underside of its belly was a darker shade of blue and it had a brigth blue glowing rune on its chest. The creature growled before it charged straight at the deer. The panicked animal started running for its dear life. The moment it passed in front of the Haumain however it met a premature end as a scimitar seemed to magically appear in his hand before he cleaved it in half. He looked at the fallen beast and is nose wrinkled in disgust. This was definitively no natural creature. What was it doing here?

"I think I heard it going over there sir!" He heard an obliviously male voice call out.

"Very well, continue with the hunt!" A haughty voice said.

Aelfgar immediately disliked the sound of that voice. He didn't have much time before they would be upon him. He took out his black wooden shield leveling his blade towards the sound of the voices while letting his ears grow back to their original size. Might as well make use of the misunderstanding people had of him.

Suddenly two knights riding atop brown horses burst through the bushes. The moment they saw the Haumain they both froze eyes wide open staring at the 'elf' in front.

"Wha-wha what?" They said in unison. Aelfgar snickered at their antics until another man burst through the bushes.

"What is the matter with you tw-." He stopped when he saw the Haumain. Both the Haumain and the human stared at each other. The noble simply because the other looked like an elf and Aelfgar simply because of how ridiculous the man looked.

'_The hell?_' He though. _'What is that thing? Is it supposed to protect your neck from blades while looking fashionable or something? Cause if it is, its doing a really crappy job!'_

While the two knights were wearing the usual armor the count was wearing a red cape, brown shoes, a blue shirt with a large red strip in the middle of it and golden trims. He had black baggy pants and white knee high socks. He had frills on his sleeves and his pants and he had a large neck ruff.

Aelfgar was the first to snap back to reality. Angrily he hissed "Who are you?"

"I'm-I'm I am count Mott." The noble answered still shaken from the sudden encounter.

"Why were you hunting that poor beast?" The Haumain asked still angry.

The count blinked a few times not believing what he had just heard. "Answer me!" The Haumain shouted angrily.

"For fun!" The noble answered in panic.

"For fun?" Aelfgar asked in a monotone.

"Yes you know the chase, the run the thrill of the hun-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" The Haumain shouted with anger. "These woods are my turf now. If you ever come back I'll rip you to pieces."

"How dare you!" The count shouted, momentarily forgetting his fear towards elf because of his blind rage. "I am Mott the Wave! I am a messenger to the Queen herse-" He abruptly stopped as his eyes bulged upon seeing what the Haumain had done. Where once stood an already impressive looking man now stood a giant earth elemental. The elemental was vaguely humanoid. The creature was made entirely of earth, it had two legs and arms that looked like giant clubs and had sharp rock jutting out everywhere and it had no face to speak of. Aelfgar turned his stone 'head' to look at the count.

"Get out" He said in a voice that sounded more like boulders hitting each other then anything else. Mott didn't need to be told twice. He immediately turned around and made his horse run for dear life his bodyguard in tow. When they were out of view Aelfgar turned back to his original form. He sighed. He would have let him go if he had told him he was hunting for his servants or himself but he had the nerve to say it was for fun! The Haumain took a deep breath to calm himself. He turned back to his grove and back to his original form (minus the ears) and looked at the ground. He remembered that he had something important to do before he left. Drawing his scimitar he started carving runes on the ground.

Louise awoke to find that her familiar was gone. She was wrapped up in his shirt but he was nowhere to be found. She sighed. She was getting used to him disappearing all the time even though it pissed her off. Just then the red haired vixen known has Kirche came by.

"Ho, Louise what are you doing sleeping on the ground? Has the school finally decided to kick you out for the numerous explosion you have caused?" She said laughing haughtily.

"Of course not! I am going to be a great mage! The school sees my potential! They would not dare turn me away! I am more surprised to see that they let a germanian noble in such a prestigious school. Perhaps the Germanian nobles were tired of your meager attempts at bedding everything male and decided to send you here so they would not have to deal with you! I am sure they had to pay a fortune for them to accept you. I wonder if the school's headmaster regret his decision?" She said smirking.

Kirche scowled at the small mage but quickly regained her composure. She had an objective after all. She laughed "Some mage you are! If you really are a mage then where is your familiar? After all familiars are supposed to stay by their master's side at all times." This time she was the one smirking.

"H-he-he is just on a walk! He should be back soon after all I have his shirt!" She said waving the pelt around to emphasize her point.

"My! Louise I did not know you were so forward!" The big breasted woman laughed.

Louise blushed furiously turning a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous. "You-you-your wrong!" She stuttered. "This is just to keep me warm! We did not do anything! Why would I do anything with that that DOG!" She screamed.

Kirche just turned around laughing. Secretly however she was scowling. She had hoped to use Louise to know where the pinkette's familiar had gone off to. She wanted to make him her's, the sooner the better. Louise was wondering the same. Where was her familiar. Again. After all it was sunset.

Aelfgar had just finished carving the runes on the ground. He looked up to see the beauty of the setting sun, smiling at the display of colors as the suns ray it lake making the water sparkle and shattering into small rainbows while the clouds had turned to pink just like Louise's hair.

"Louise!" He exclaimed realizing that it was **very **late. She was going to murder him! Quickly, he packed everything. He couldn't finish the ritual anyway since he needed some ingredients he didn't have on hands right now. Once more he turned into an eagle and flew towards the academy.

Louise, with no other options, had decided to go to her room to await her familiar's return and to start a bit of studying. After all, with her lack of magic she couldn't let her grades drop no matter what.

Aelfgar arrived in a few minutes. He landed on the school grounds before turning back to his humanoid form. He started walking towards Louise's before he spotted Siesta the maid.

"Siesta!" He called to her relieved he wouldn't have to find his way in the building by himself.

She jumped a bit before she turned around. When she saw Aelfgar she broke into a warm smile. "Aelfgar! How are you?" She asked.

"Not sure. I'll have to answer after I see Louise." He said sheepishly.

"Ho my! What did you do?" She asked him panic in her eyes.

"Well you see I kind of ditched her to go play in the woods. I though I would be back before she would wake up but I kind of got caught up in what I was doing and well here I am." He answered.

The young maid chuckled. "Well its not as bad has I though. Well shall we go?" She said taking a basket of dirty clothes in her hands

Aelfgar blinked a few times. "Go? Go where?" He asked.

"Well to Miss Valliere's room obviously. I doubt you would have come to me if you were in such hurry without a good reason." She answered smiling.

He scratched the back of his head with a look of shame on his face. "Haha, I guess you got me there. Yeah I kind of need you to guide me through the tower."

She smiled. "Well then lets go."

"Thank you Siesta you are a true friend." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Here we are." Said the maid. "Just go up these stairs and the third door on the left will be miss."

"Thank you Siesta! You're a real life saver!" He exclaimed.

She blushed a bit before shaking it off. Smiling she made a curt bow before telling Aelfgar that if he needed anything else he shouldn't hesitate to ask her.

"I will!" He said before he started climbing up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him. Flame the giant red lizard charged towards the Haumain the moment he spotted him. When it neared him it stood on its two rear legs to try and slam him to the ground. Aelfgar reacted with inhuman speed and grabbed its throat and using the momentum of the beast he slammed it to the ground on its back. He drew out is scimitar and stabbed the ground right besides the lizard's throat.

"Why did you attack me?" The Haumain growled out.

Flame squeaked out an answer.

"Kirche wants to see me?" He asked getting up and putting his sword away. "You could have just told me! You didn't need to attack me I could have killed you!" He exclaimed. "Well then lead the way." He said waving to the corridor.

The lizard wearily got back to its feet before it walked to Kirche's room. He didn't want this dangerous man near his master but unfortunately he couldn't disobey is master's command. He opened the door that led to the red haired woman's living quarter and went to curl up in a ball on the haystack his master had provided him with. Time for a nap. As soon as Aelfgar got to the room he spotted Kirche standing in the middle wearing revealing lingerie. You could practically see through the fabric. This kind of dress would have made anybody with at least some modesty blush furiously. In this case it just made Aelfgar wonder why she was dressed like that instead of just being naked. The room itself was pretty similar to Louise's own. It had a large double bed in the far left corner and her familiar sleep right at the foot of the bed. On the right side of the bed there was a huge window and along the right wall was a desk with a big round mirror and finally a large dresser besides it.

"You wanted to see me Kirche?" He asked

"Why yes. Darling!" She answered. She snapped her fingers and several candles lit up by themselves.

Aelfgar winced when the light hit is eyes. He looked at Kirche who was doing several pose to try to arouse the man in front of her. It didn't work. The Haumain simply wondered why she kept squirming like that.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" He asked confused.

She stopped making pose before she approached and pressed her huge breast to his arms. "Ho darling its so cute when you play hard to get! You are making me burn with passion!" She said giving him a lusty smile. Indeed she was a little warm.

"Yeah so what is it you want?" He asked still oblivious to the not-so-subtle flirting.

She frowned a bit but quickly regained her composure. "Its just that when I saw you fighting Guiche today Kirche The Fever could not help but become a burning fire!" She declared grandly.

"_Ha! It all make sense now!"_ He thought. "_The warm skin, the small amount of clothes, the candles and why she called me here._" He nodded to himself before picking her up bridal style.

"Ho! You are so bold darling!" She giggled. He gently laid her down on her bed and started rummaging through his pouch. "What are you doing dar-" But before she could finish she suddenly found herself with a bottle shoved down her throat. Aelfgar forcibly made her drink the liquid contained within the small vial. Whatever it was it was the single worst thing Kirche had ever tasted. The liquid had a viscous quality and smelled like the deepest part of a swamp. As soon as he let go of the bottle she started coughing madly. She was about to start yelling at him when she felt her consciousness slipping away.

"_Did he just drug me?_" Were her last coherent though.

Aelfgar nodded with satisfaction. Sleep was the best medicine when you had a fever. His special home-brew would insure she would be back on her feet tomorrow or the day after in the worst case. He undressed her and tuck her into bed. He blew out several of the candles that were lying about and replaced them with his own special candles. They were made with a special blend of herbs and spices to help heal small sickness and make a person more energetic. Satisfied with his work he was about to leave when he heard.

"KIRCHE!" A deep baritone voice exclaimed. The Haumain turned around to see a broad shouldered and tall man floating at the window. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He wore the usual academy uniform but had the purple cloak of a third year student.

"I'm sorry." Aelfgar answered. "But she is sick and needs her rest, I'd like to ask you to leave." He said.

"Sick? She looked fine to me this afternoon." The man shot back.

"Who knows? Maybe she got sick because of the dinner either way it doesn't change the fact that she needs to rest."

"Then I shall stay by her side until she recovers!" He announced puffing his chest with pride.

"Do you have any knowledge in healing methods?" He asked, curious.

"No but my love shall carry her through her sickness."

"Then I shall ask you once again to leave. What she needs most right now his rest."

"I shall stay by her side commoner! My love for her shall not be denied!"

"Leave. Now." The Haumain said looking straight at the young man.

"How dare you filthy commoner order me around! You are the one that should be gone and leave me with my love!" He shouted at him his face flushed red with anger.

At this point Aelfgar wasn't listening anymore. All he registered is that the man had insulted him, treated him like dirt and most importantly he was disturbing his patient! Instead of answering the noble prick he chanted a small spell and his left flames became engulfed in flames.

"Wha-" Was all he had time to say before the fire left the Haumain's hand and crashed in the noble's chest sending him spiraling down from the third floor.

Satisfied he turned around to go back out when. "KIRCHE!" Came in another voice. He turned around and this time it was a tall slim man with blond hair and green eyes.

He sighed before telling the man. "I'm sorry. She is sick could you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course not! I must stay with my lady until her recovery!" He answered thinking himself the real gentleman.

"No. Get out!" Aelfgar said, slightly angry with these nobles and their sense of honor.

"WHAT! How dare you lowly commoner give a noble like any orders! You are the one that should leave and be grateful that I do not punish you for your insolence!" The noble answered. If looks could kill, Aelfgar would probably be twitching on the ground breathing his last.

Aelfgar managed to growl out through his gritted teeth. "Ok that's it! One way ticket to the ground coming right up!" His hand burst into flames once more before he hurled it at the blond sending him spiraling down to join his fellow noble on the harsh unforgiving floor.

He turned around once more only to hear "KIRCHE!" But this time it wasn't one voice but three that he heard. A tick mark appeared on his forehead. He whirled around to glare at the newcomers with no intention of being polite this time. The three were first year judging by their brown cape. They were pushing and shoving each other trying to be in front and the first to penetrate the room.

"She. Is. Sick! Now, GET OUT!" He shouted.

For a moment they were stunned to be talked this way by a commoner nobody. As soon as they got their voice back they all shouted at the same time. "WHAT! HOW DARE A LOWLY-" At this point the Haumain wasn't listening instead he was chanting a short spell and while they were shouting at him a lighting bolt came from the sky and struck the poor fools. Like their predecessor they went spiraling to the ground.

Grumbling he went to the door of the room. He was about to open it when it suddenly slammed open. The door hit him right in the face. He held is injured nose turning his back to the door when he heard. "KIRCHE!"

He turned around with a murderous glare that immediately softened up once he realized it was Louise, not one of the woman's lover. "I'm sorry Louise but she is sick. You'll have to come back later tomorrow."

"Sick? How can she be sick? And if she is sick why are you here?" She asked.

"Well you saw how I healed Guiche's injury in the courtyard. I'm a healer, so that's probably why her lizard came to get me."

"Really? Then what happened?" She asked still suspicious. She had noticed Kirche lying naked on her bed at this point and was pretty sure her familiar had just betrayed her with this red haired vixen. So he started from the point where the salamander had tried to grab him to the point where she met him. Louise was inclined to punish her familiar for his disrespect of the nobles at the window but she couldn't help but laugh at how badly Kirche's plan had backfired on her.

"Humm why are you laughing Louise?" The obviously confused Haumain asked.

"Its... Hihi ...Nothing... Haha lets-lets go to... Haha our room... hihi." She answered between her bouts of laughter.

"Ok, whatever lead the way." He said still confused.

"You are not going to leave in the middle of the nigh today are you?" She asked suddenly serious.

"As much as I like to sleep outside its better for me to be near in case something happens to Kirche."

Again the pink haired noble couldn't help but laugh while walking towards her room. They entered Louise's room. Aelfgar went straight to his hay pile. He sat down his back propped against the wall. Louise sat down on her bed. She held her chin in her hand thinking hard.

"Tell me, why do you hate to sleep on this so much? You told me its perfect for you." She asked the Haumain suppressing her anger.

"Ho it is! I just prefer to sleep outdoors. I feel more comfortable."

"Then where did you sleep last nigh?"

"In the garden."

"...What?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"The garden! You know the place with lots of tree and flowers."

"I know what a garden is!" She shouted obliviously annoyed. "I am just wondering why would anybody sleep there!"

"Well for one it smells nice, you're not locked up in a building and you can see the sun rise!" He said excited.

Louise was about to answer but she decided to drop it. She wanted to know more about her deranged familiar. "Where were you this afternoon."

"I was in the forest! I wanted to see the woods around here."

"What were you doing there?" She asked

He squirmed a bit. "Well its a surprise and its kind of not finished. Tell you what, when its done I'll bring you to it OK?" He said looking at her.

She sighed "Alright but you have to tell me where you got that armor and the rest of the things you were wearing." She said staring straight at his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Ok that's not hard, its all on me!" He answered with a smile.

"Where? I do not see anything remotely close to the size of the armor you were wearing." She said curious. Why would her familiar lie when all she had to do was look at him to know the truth.

Instead of answering he took one of his blue pouch. The pouch was quite normal looking. It had a leather strap to open and close it. It was blue and the size of Louise's head. He started rummaging through the bag with his hand. The pink noble couldn't help but stare st the bag. While Aelfgar was violently rummaging through the bag it didn't move in the slightest. It was like he wasn't even touching the inside of the bag. He mumbled what seemed like a curse before he plunged his entire arm in the bag. Louise's mouth hung wide open at the sight.

"HAHA!" Aelfgar suddenly cried out starling the noble out of her stupor only to be violently plunged into it again as the Haumain pulled out his entire red full plate armor from a bag that was way too small to contain such a huge armor.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" She screeched at the Haumain forgetting her ladylike manner under the shear shock of what he just did.

"Simple, its a bag of holding. I can store lots of stuff in here and none of it will weight anything nor will it bend or shift. Its really useful when you get all that junk in a dungeon. Giant golden statue? In the bag! " He explained.

Recovering from her shock she asked the Haumain. "What about the rest of your equipment? Is it in the bag?"

"Yep! This one the other blue one too." He said smiling.

"What about the orange one?" She said curious reaching for the big orange.

He quickly caught her wrist before she reached the bag. "Never put anything in this bag! Especially your hand! You'd lose it!"

She immediately stepped back and put her hand near her chest. "What do you mean?"

"This is my protection against thieves. It's a cursed item. In it there is a small creature that will eat anything thrown in the bag and if someone reaches in the bag it eats their hand." He said the smile gone from his face.

Louise shivered at the though of someone having their hand torn off by a small creature. "What about the rest of your material?" She asked warily.

The smile returned on Aelfgar's face as he happily showed her the rest of his stuff.

Warning! May contain spoilers!

**Omake**

Saito looked at the military base north of Tokyo.

"I'm I crazy? How the hell I'm I supposed to steal a freaking military plane?" He sighed "Well its not like I have a choice, if I don't steal a plane I can't get back and without a fully loaded plane there's no way we can beat that ancient dragon. Alright Louise wait for me! I will save you no matter what!."

He strengthened his resolve and moved towards the base.

"Men this is so boring!" Said Hiro a tall black haired Japanese man wearing the standard camouflage soldier uniform.

"Quit complaining, Its not like they could have asked a high ranking officer to do a petty job like keep watch over these stupid planes. No, its us grunt who get those kind of suckie job." Dave, a tall blond haired green eyed American, responded.

"I know, I know I just wish something would happen."

Just then they saw a boy wearing a blue parka walking down the plane's takeoff path. The two soldier looked at the boy with questions filling their eyes. What was such a young boy doing in their base.

"Humm hello." The boy said raising his hand uncertainly.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Said the Japanese military rather bluntly.

"Aw let the kid be you don't need to be so rude."

"Ho shut up and let the kid answer. So what are you doing?"

Saito was a little nervous but he responded nonetheless.

"Well you see ever since I was a kid I wanted to be part of the military and I came to visit the base and I couldn't help but notice but... Is that really a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor?" He asked his eyes sparkling with interest.

The American soldier couldn't help but smile. "You have good eyes kid, it is a F-22. Normally this type of plane wouldn't be allowed to leave America but we have a high ranking officer officer from America who came to try the plane and we had some target setup for the flight."

"You mean its fully loaded and everything!" The boy said excitedly.

"Of course! How else do you want to test this baby out?" He said proudly.

"Hum well its always been my dream to see the inside of one of these. Could you show it to me?"

Hiro told him "Sure go ahead here are the keys." before he threw a set of keys at Saito who awkwardly caught them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Dave cried out. "Why are you giving the keys to a random kid?"

"Well I'm bored and I just want to see that kid at the board doing those stupid pew-pew noise its always good for a laugh."

"That planes worth 350 million us dollars! What if he breaks something?"

"Well just get him out of there half an hour before the big guy comes and fix anything. Its not like its the first time we are fixing it or anything."

While the two were arguing back and forth Saito took the opportunity to sneak into the plane. Once in the plane his Gandarlf rune started glowing filling his mind with the necessary knowledge to use the plane to its full potential.

"I'm telling you Dave there's nothing this kid could do that we can't fix. What could possibly go wrong?"

Just then they heard the planes engines go off as the plane got ready and took off.

They stood for quite a while just staring at the empty space that once contained one of the worlds most powerful plane.

"Were screwed aren't we" Hiro finally managed to say. Just then they heard a voice in the far crying out.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY PLANE?"

A few moments later.

"You mean to tell me you handed the key to one of our most prized possession to a kid who just happened to show up on base?" Said the commander in a voice full of repressed anger.

"Hum, yes sir?" Hiro responded in a rather small and shaky voice.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Hum we were bored?"

"You were BORED?"

"Were in trouble aren't we?" Dave asked.

"Ho you're more then in trouble. You're going to jail both of you!"

"Shit." They said at the same time.

A few months later in a military cell.

"Well we screwed up good" The former Japanese military said.

"We? You screwed up! Its all your fault were here!"

"Look I said I was sorry! Besides it could have been worse."

"How?" Dave deadpanned.

Just then they heard a low raspy voice.

"Hey boys." Said a huge bald man in a sad attempt at seduction. He was hairy and the worst part his he was wearing a skirt and a dirty shirt that clung to his huge hairy body. "Ready for your first?" He said in a voice that send shiver through both of their spine.

Dave turned towards Hiro and said "I hate you."

Well this is basically how I imagined things turned out. I mena come on how the hell did saito get a freaking plane at the end of season 4? A normal plane would have made more sense but he comes in flying in a fully loaded military plane. WTF?

Anyways hope you enjoyed this new chapter of our oblivious friend Aelfgar! Until next time!

Read and review.


End file.
